The trip of a lifetime
by lyric92
Summary: This is the same as my other story A Jonas Love Story but in the boys point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

JPOV

"I had the weirdest dream last night." I say as I sit down at the table with Nick.

"Where is Kevin?" Nick asks.

"Him and Danielle went off somewhere like usual." I answer.

"We never see him anymore, it is very weird." Nick says.

"I know but they are married and they like their.

"Special time" I say.

"Did he tell you yet?" Nick asks.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"He is only going to perform onstage with us but any other time he is going to let us take the fame, him and Danielle want to have kids and they don't want all this to interrupt that." Nick says.

"Wow, at least he will still perform with us. I am glad they want to start their family now, it has been like a year." I say.

"Yeah, anyway what was your dream about?" Nick asks.

"What dream?" I ask back.

"The weird dream you said you had last night." Nick says. Right then Frankie walks in.

"What weird dream are you two talking about?" So I say.

"Well I had a weird dream that I was going to tell Nick until we started having another conversation." I answer Frankie.

"Oh okay then, I am going to the store with mom she wants to know if you two want anything." Frankie says.

"No it's okay, we are going to go shopping later so we will just grab something while we are out." I say.

"Okay then we are leaving now." Frankie waves to us then he was out the door.

"Anyway, what was this weird dream about?" Nick asks.

"Well, lets go get something to eat then I will tell you." I say.

"Alright lets go." Nick says as he gets up from his chair.

When we get out to the car, we decide that we want to get something from Burger King because it is right down the street. We both get chicken strips, they are delicious. After we finished with our delicious chicken strips we go back to the car and start on our way home but we get in the middle of this frenzy of girls that found us.

"Oh no not again." Nick says.

"Dude I hate when this happens." I say.

"Well do you want to call big Rob or do you want to do this ourselves?" Nick asks.

"We should call big Rob and just deal with getting in trouble, at least we will get the heck out of here." I say.

"I will call him." Nick says at the same time as he pulls out his phone. "Big Rob we are having a little trouble getting home from Burger King." I hear.

"Don't get mad Rob, we just wanted to get some food without disturbing anyone." I hear again.

"Okay we will just sit in the car and wait for you to get here." Nick says and then hangs up.

"He said he will be here in about fifteen minutes so we need to just wait in the car." Nick tells me.

"Okay lets just turn on the radio and sit here." I say, so I turn on this random station and hear the announcer say they are giving away two tickets to tomorrows show if they can name the song they are going to play. After like five calls they played a few songs then they got a few more calls but still no one could guess the song.

"Oh come on it is so easy." Nick says. They decided if the next few calls don't get it they will tell everyone the song and try a new one. Three more people call in but they were wrong yet again.

"These people don't really know our songs do they." I say to Nick. "Apparently not, geez." Nick says. Finally after a few more songs they say okay this is the last round people so call in if you think you know. And then they get their final call, Hello, you are on Radio Disney do you think you could name this Jonas Brothers song?

"Yes, I definitely can." Okay I am going to play this and you tell me what song it is. They play the song, it is disguised in that weird hillbilly style.

"Is it S.O.S?" You are a winner, winner, winner congrats you just won Jonas Brother tickets to tomorrow's show. All of a sudden we hear this screaming that sounded like girls but it was guys that called in, I think. So who are the lucky winners?

"Jack and…" Why does he have to think about it? Oh my gosh he is lying about their names.

"This is Jack and Mickosh."

"Seriously? They couldn't think of any better names?" Nick says

"Oh good I was thinking the same thing." I say. Okay stay on the line and we will tell you where to come get your tickets.

"Wow they were good." Nick says. "I know, who would have thought they would use an snl reference and not have anyone notice." I say.

"Seriously, it is our favorite episode and they think anyone else would be named Mickosh." Nick points out.

"I love that, I meant Happy," I say in my best Mickosh voice.

"Ha I love it when you do that. You sound so much like him, it's not even funny." Nick says.

"I know, I practice all the time. Hey look Big Rob is here, now we can finally go home." I say.

"Good lets go." Nick says as we drive off.

We finally got home and went straight for the couch.

"Well Joe, are you finally going to tell me about this wonderful dream of yours?" Nick says.

"Oh yeah, well there were these two girls one had blonde hair and the other had brown hair. We were heading to the show when we got stopped at and heard some really good singing so we opened our window and saw those two gorgeous girls dancing and singing to one of our songs so we started to sing along. They jumped a little and looked over at us.

"Hi" we say over to them.

"Hello" They say back.

"We like your voices." We tell them.

"Thanks we like yours too, as you can tell." They giggle back.

"So, going somewhere special?" We ask.

"No just out enjoying the nice weather, what about you boys?" They ask back.

"Just headed to our show. Would you like to join us?" We ask.

"Sure but how are we going get there? We need to take our car home if we do come." They say. "We can follow you home and get you from there." We say back.

"Okay follow us then." They say as the light turns green and we were at a house picking them up and then we went to the show, and all of a sudden there was an awful noise coming from nowhere but I realize it was my stupid alarm and I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't." I tell Nick.

"Wow that was a weird dream." Nick says.

"The girls were really nice though." Nick adds.

"Yeah they were like our dream girls, I swear." I say.

"Well maybe we will meet them someday Joe, keep your dreams alive." Nick makes fun of me.

"It's not funny Nick, she really is my dream girl and I will find her someday." I say defensively.

"Okay calm down. For weeks you have been upset because you and Demi broke up now you think you will find this dream girl? I believe you when you say you want to but I don't think you ever will find her." Nick says.

"Me and Demi decided to split because we didn't want the same things okay, we are still friends so its not weird." I say to him.

"Okay Joe we will watch out for these two girls I promise." Nick says.

"Holy cow it is almost dinner lets go see if they need help in there." Nick says.

"Lets go." I say back while getting up.

"Do you guys need help?" We ask our mom.

"Yeah just cut this up and put it in the pot." Our mom says. After we finish dinner we eat and decide we have a big day tomorrow so we should probably just go to bed.

"We are going to bed now we will see you in the morning, goodnight." We say.

"Goodnight." Mom and Dad say back. Frankie went to bed like twenty minutes ago so we don't bother him. We head to our rooms and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

NPOV

"Nick come help me clean the kitchen, please." Mom yells to me from the kitchen. Oh man I was just getting into my movie.

"Yeah coming mom." I yell back. So I put my movie away and head to the kitchen to help mom clean whatever is wrong with the kitchen this time.

"What time is it?" Mom asks.

"Um.. It's almost 3 in the afternoon." I say.

"Holy cow, is Joe still asleep?" Mom says. "I know, he could sleep all day." I say back to her.

"Oh well if he sleeps all day that is his problem." Mom says back.

"I agree." I say.

"So Nick, how are you this most wonderful day?" Mom asks.

"Well today is going good I'm just not excited for tomorrow. It will be the first time Joe and Demi are in the same place since they broke up, it might be a little stressful and awkward." I tell her.

"It wont be awkward they are adults and they know it was a mutual break up. You should be excited for your show tomorrow, it will be fun I promise. And don't give Joe a hard time about him and Demi, it was ruff on him even though he tries to hide it." Mom says.

"I know mom, he has been all down lately but it will still be weird. He just needs to meet someone else already. They broke up over two weeks ago, don't you think he would be a little over it by now?" I ask.

"Yeah but he loved her and it is hard to lose someone like that." She says.

"Okay I believe you. Anyway what do you need cleaned?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Can you take the garbage out and finish the dishes? I have to go find out where Frankie went." She says.

"Yeah I will, go find Frankie and I will finish everything in here." I say to her.

"Thank you for helping out Nick." She says right before she leaves the room to go out and find Frankie. What I didn't tell her is Frankie is hiding from her so he wont have to help out with any of the cleaning. Oh my gosh how much garbage do we have? I think as I look at our super over filled garbage can. I am going to need another garbage bag for all of this stuff, I think to myself again.

After I take out all the garbage and finish loading the dishes in the dish washer I sit down at the kitchen table and read the paper but right as I finish I hear Joe come in and before I can say anything he spits out.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." But then I notice Kevin isn't here.

"Where is Kevin?" I ask him.

"Him and Danielle went off somewhere like usual." He says.

"We never see him anymore, it is very weird."

"I know but they are married and they like their.

"Special time" Joe says. Gross Kevin and Danielle need to get a house for themselves already, but at least Kevin told me their plan so far. I think to myself.

"Did he tell you yet?" I ask Joe.

"Tell me what?" Joe asks back. Oh great now I have to tell him. Is all I can think.

"He is only going to perform onstage with us but any other time he is going to let us take the fame, him and Danielle want to have kids and they don't want all this to interrupt that." I tell him almost the exact words that Kevin used when he told me about it the other day.

"Wow, at least he will still perform with us. I am glad they want to start their family now, it has been like a year." Joe says.

"Yeah, anyway what was your dream about?" I ask. It has to be good because he never tells me about his dreams.

"What dream?" Is all Joe says.

"The weird dream you said you had last night." I say. He must be getting short term memory loss or something geez. Right after I finish my thought Frankie walks in.

"What weird dream are you two talking about?"

"Well I had a weird dream that I was going to tell Nick until we started having another conversation." Joe says to Frankie. Oh I guess I was the one that started the other conversation so I guess it is kind of my fault that he hasn't told me his dream yet.

"Oh okay then, I am going to the store with mom she wants to know if you two want anything." Frankie says.

"No it's okay, we are going to go shopping later so we will just grab something while we are out." Joe says. We are going to get something to eat? Nice for someone to tell me. I think to myself when Joe gives me a weird look.

"Okay then we are leaving now." Frankie waves to us then he was out the door.

"Anyway, what was this weird dream about?" I ask trying to get back to this dream, I am getting really curious now and I really want to know what happens.

"Well, lets go get something to eat then I will tell you." Joe says. Oh come on, I want to know. Is all that is running through my head.

"Alright lets go." I say while I get up out of my chair and head towards the door. I hear Joe stand up and follow right after me, wait we don't know where we are going to eat yet, I should probably ask.

"Where do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know where do you want to eat?" Joe asks back.

"I don't know would you rather eat at Panda Express or Burger King?" I ask him.

"Lets eat at Burger King, it is closer." Joe says.

"Okay sounds good, lets go there." I say. After all that is decided we get in the car and drive down the street to the nearest Burger King, surprisingly there is no one there. We both decide to get chicken strips because we had hamburgers last night for diner. After we finished our food we head back to the car but by the time we started it, I swear there were hundreds of girls around the car trying to get to us.

"Oh no not again." I say.

"Dude I hate it when this happens." Joe says.

"Well do you want to call big Rob or do you want to do this ourselves?" I ask, but secretly I want him to say we will figure this out on our own.

"We should call big Rob and just deal with getting in trouble, at least we will get the heck out of here." Joe says. Dang but he is right.

"I will call him." I tell him as I pull out my phone and dial Big Robs number. Before I have time to ready myself he answers.

"Hello, Nick what's wrong?" He says.

"Big Rob we are having a little trouble getting home from Burger King." I say to him.

"Why were you out without me? And why are you two stuck at Burger King, don't you have a car?" He says sounding a little angry and worried at the same time.

"Don't get mad Rob, we just wanted to get some food without disturbing anyone." I tell him.

"Fine but next time you tell me no matter what. I will be there in somewhere around fifteen minutes and for goodness sakes don't leave the car." He says.

"Okay we will just sit in the car and wait for you to get here." I tell him.

"Good." He says and then hangs up. Joe is just looking at me so I decide to tell him what Big Rob said.

"He said he will be here in about fifteen minutes so we need to just wait in the car." I say.

"Okay lets just turn on the radio and sit here." Joe says, trying to lighten the mood a little. I think he just turned on radio Disney without realizing it, but right as he was going to change it we hear the announcer guy say they were holding this contest to give away some tickets to our concert tomorrow. We should call in, that would be hilarious but that would make it so no one else could win these tickets so I guess we wont. I think to myself as the announcer is still talking.

"Oh come on it is so easy." I think out loud. After some more people call in Joe says.

"These people don't really know our songs do they." I totally agree.

"I know, geez." I say back to him.

"Hello, you are on Radio Disney do you think you could name this Jonas Brothers song?"

"Yes, I definitely can."

"Okay I am going to play this and you tell me what song it is. They play the song, it is disguised in that weird hillbilly style.

"Is it S.O.S?"

"You are a winner, winner, winner congrats you just won Jonas Brother tickets to tomorrow's show. Wow someone actually got it right. Why are there girls screaming when guys just called in? Maybe their girlfriends? I thought to myself.

"So who are the lucky winners?"

"Jack and…" Wait why did he pause? I thought.

"This is Jack and Mickosh." Oh he did not just use Mickosh from snl. "Seriously? They couldn't think of any better names?" I say to Joe. "Oh good I was thinking the same thing." Joe says. At least we are both on the same page here. Okay stay on the line and we will tell you where to come get your tickets. We hear the announcer say.

"Wow they were good." I say.

"I know, who would have thought they would use an snl reference and not have anyone notice." Joe says.

"Seriously, it is our favorite episode and they think anyone else would be named Mickosh." I point out.

"I love that," Please say it, please say it. I thought.

"I meant Happy," Yes he said it.

"Ha I love it when you do that. You sound so much like him, it's not even funny." I tell him.

"I know, I practice all the time. Hey look Big Rob is here, now we can finally go home." Joe says.

"Good lets go." I say as we start driving off after Big Rob clears the crowd some.

When we get home we both head straight for the couch.

"Well Joe, are you finally going to tell me about this wonderful dream of yours?" I ask him once we get situated and comfortable.

"Oh yeah, well there were these two girls one had blonde hair and the other had brown hair. We were heading to the show when we got stopped and heard some really good singing so we opened our window and saw those two gorgeous girls dancing and singing to one of our songs so we started to sing along. They jumped a little and looked over at us.

"Hi" we say over to them.

"Hello" They say back.

"We like your voices." We tell them.

"Thanks we like yours too, as you can tell." They giggle back.

"So, going somewhere special?" We ask.

"No just out enjoying the nice weather, what about you boys?" They ask back.

"Just headed to our show. Would you like to join us?" We ask.

"Sure but how are we going get there? We need to take our car home if we do come." They say.

"We can follow you home and get you from there." We say back. "Okay follow us then." They say as the light turns green and we were at a house picking them up and then we went to the show, and all of a sudden there was an awful noise coming from nowhere but I realize it was my stupid alarm and I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't." Joe tells me. Wow what a long and crazy dream. I think to myself.

"Wow that was a weird dream." I tell him.

"The girls seem really nice though." I add.

"Yeah they were like our dream girls, I swear." Joe says.

"Well maybe we will meet them someday Joe, keep your dreams alive." I say totally making fun of him.

"It's not funny Nick, she really is my dream girl and I will find her someday." He says after realizing I was making fun of him.

"Okay calm down. For weeks you have been upset because you and Demi broke up now you think you will find this dream girl? I believe you when you say you want to but I don't think you ever will find her." I say trying to relax him a little.

"Me and Demi decided to split because we didn't want the same things okay, we are still friends so its not weird." He says starting to get really upset now. Right they are still friends, I think to myself again.

"Okay Joe we will watch out for these two girls I promise." I say to him.

"Holy cow it is almost dinner lets go see if they need help in there." I say trying to change the subject.

"Let's go." Joe says.

"Do you guys need help?" We ask mom.

"Yeah just cut this up and put it in the pot." Mom says. After dinner we decide it would be a good idea to get as much sleep as possible in order to deal with the big day we have in store for tomorrow.

"We are going to bed now we will see you in the morning, goodnight." We tell everyone.

"Goodnight." Mom and Dad say to us. As soon as we got to our room Joe was out cold so I sat there listening to music until I finally fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

JPOV

"Ugh.. Is it already time to get up?" I asked my mom as she was walking out of the room from waking me up.

"Yes but you can go back to sleep on the plane if you want to." She tells me.

"Good I will." I say. All she did was laugh and leave the room. I have been laying here for like ten minutes I should probably get up I think to myself. So I get out of my nice heaven like bed, go over to my closet and searched out some of my favorite pair of sweat pants with a random shirt I just picked up, but first I smelled the shirt yeah its clean then I put it on. "Come on Joe we are all waiting on you." Nick calls from the front door. Oh man I am always the last one I thought as I grabbed a pair of converse and run out to the car.

"Sorry I couldn't find anything to wear." I tell everyone.

"Well maybe you should find your clothes the day before like I do." Nick says.

"Where is Kevin again?" I ask.

"He is already at the plane with Danielle waiting for us." Nick says. "Oh oops, oh well it happens all the time." I say.

"Yeah because of you." Nick says.

"You know you love it." I say to him.

"Shut up." Is the last thing he says before we get to the plane. After we load and get everything settled the plane takes off, the last thing I remember is Nick opening a soda and chugging it before I was out for the whole ride.

"Joe come on wake up we need to go set up and practice we don't have all that long till the concert starts." I hear Kevin say to me.

"Okay I'm up." I say as I unbuckle and stretch. "Where are we again?" I ask.

"Joe we are in Utah." Nick says as he looks at me like I have some problems.

"Oh yeah, this will be fun, those guys Jack and Mickosh are going to be at this show I want to meet them." I say. Everyone just looks at me and shakes their heads.

"You are so weird." Big Rob says.

"I'm not that weird." I say but then everyone burst out laughing. "What did I say?" I ask.

"Nothing just come on so we can get started." Nick says after he stops laughing.

"Okay lets go, race ya!" I say taking off towards the building.

"How did you beat me?" I ask Nick.

"Well you see I didn't just wake up and I had lots of soda so I can run super fast today." He says standing like superman or something like that.

"I need a soda stat." I say. After a few soda's we get to setting up and practicing.

"Hey look its almost three lets take lunch." Kevin says.

"Sounds good lets go." Me and Nick say together. The E center has provided lunch for us, wow they are very nice to do that. After we all finish eating and doing mic checks we decide it is time to go over to hair and wardrobe.

"How long do we have?" I ask.

"About five minutes." Big Rob says.

"Okay thanks." I say back. I hear the music start on stage so we go get in our spots to enter the stage. We are starting with that's just the way we roll, about half way through the song we see two very beautiful girls in front, getting smashed against the front of the stage. I cant stop looking at the girl with brown hair so I wink at her to make it seem like I am not being a creeper and just staring at her. Poor girls they look so uncomfortable. I thought to myself as we were walking back to the back of the stage and finishing up the song. We moved on to our next song which happened to be Hold on. We get to do our awesome flips now I'm so excited. We finally get to the part where we get to do the flips and I look at those girls again, wow they are very pretty I thought as we do the first flip then we are headed back out to the front of the stage when we did our final flip and then it happened. "No." I say as I feel my shoe come off my foot and fly towards the audience. I turn to where my shoe flew off and saw that it hit some girl in the face, we all run up to the front of the stage to see if she is alright. Oh that is a lot of blood I thought as I was running.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She hands me my shoe (it has blood all over it) and shakes her head letting me know she was okay, but I don't believe her.

"Sam are you sure, there is so much blood coming out of your nose." I hear the blonde girl standing next to her say.

"Someone get some security out here to help her out." Kevin yells back to security.

"I am going with her." I say to Nick.

"No, you have to finish your concert." The girl says.

"You stay out here so you can tell me how the rest of the concert goes." She says to that blonde girl. After that ordeal we go up.

"That woman is fine we are going to finish our concert for everyone to enjoy." I announce to everyone. We are finally on our last song which is Video Girl but we don't get into it as much as we usually do. I just want to get to the back to see how Sam I think her name is, is doing. After we finish up we thank everyone for coming and tell them a few other announcements then we run off stage but instead of going to get changed I go find the girl to see how she is doing. Nick decides to go with me cause he feels bad too. "Hey Big Rob where did they take that girl that got hit with my shoe?" I ask.

"She is right back here let me take you." He says as he starts walking towards a room. He opens the door and I see that blonde girl sitting by her talking. We run in to let them know we were there without interrupting their conversation.

"Oh my gosh I am so, so, so sorry. Are you okay?" Me and Nick both say at the same time.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She tells us.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes, I am positive." She says.

"Okay." We say. "Do you girls want anything? Water, or something like that?" Nick asks them. The blonde girl stands up and goes with Nick to get some water.

"Gosh, they would be such a cute couple." Sam says, but I think she might be thinking out loud but I decide I will answer her.

"Yeah, they would be, huh? I say as I go and sit next to her on the couch.

"Oh my gosh, did I just say that out loud?" She says sounding embarrassed. I laugh a little.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I was just thinking the same thing. He needs someone like her. A bundle of energy, and from what I've seen she is not shy. So I think they would be good for each other. He can calm her down." I tell her realizing it is all true.

"Wow, you got all that from just watching her since you came in here?" She asks me.

"Yes and no. You should have seen her out there, she was bouncing everywhere." I tell her remembering how entertaining it was to watch her. "Well, that's Mia, I mean my little sister. Crazy, but you have to watch it. She talks way to much and can get on your nerves." She tells me, she sounds pretty nervous to be talking to me.

"Here, Sam." Her sister Mia says as she hands her a water.

"So, why don't talk about you instead of Mia and Nick." I tell her hoping she noticed that she told me her sisters name and doesn't think I'm like a stalker or anything.

"Okay, sounds good to me." She says back giving me a wary look but deciding she must have told me what her sisters name was.

"So how old are you?" I ask.

"I turned Twenty-one in January. What about you?" She asks after answering.

"I am Twenty-one as well but I turn Twenty-two in August." I tell her. "Oh well we better keep in touch so I can tell you happy birthday when you officially turn Twenty-two." She says smiling really big.

"Sounds like a great plan to me. Here give me your cell phone I will put my number in it." I say reaching out for her phone.

"Okay give me yours so I can put my number in your cell so you don't think I am some weird person that randomly got your number." She says. So we trade cell phones and put our numbers in but instead of putting my name in as Joe I put it in as My Dream Man. Ha-ha she will love this I thought to myself.

"Here you go My Dream Man." She says as she gives my cell phone back to me.

"Wait, what?" I say to her, hearing her say that made me feel all gitty and warm inside for some reason.

"I saw you type it in as your name so I decided to see what would happen if I called you that and you know what, it didn't feel half bad saying it." She tells me looking away and blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed, I put it in so I could have expected it and it felt really good to hear you say that to me." I tell her feeling weird about admitting this to a girl I barely know.

"So have you looked at my name in your cell yet?" She asks still a little red but not as bad.

"Shoe face? Really?" I say laughing a little at her silly joke.

"Yeah that way you remember who I am." She says giggling as she looked at my phone again.

"Well I think I will change it to something I think fits you better." I tell her thinking I will change it to something that is better than 'Shoe Face' It sounds like some SNL skit or something.

"What are you changing it to?" She asks looking at my cell.

"My Dream Girl." I tell her as I type it in.

"Really?" She asks me looking very happy.

"Yes really. Now we can keep in touch here let me text you." I say texting her a little something so she knows who I am. Hey My Dream Girl, this is Your Dream Man, I put then pressed send. She looks at her phone and smiles a little and looks at me.

"Thanks MDM." She says.

"You are very welcome MDG." I tell her liking our little nicknames we have for each other.

We both put our cell phones away.

"So how have you been this year?" I ask sounding nervous now.

"It has been good except one thing but that doesn't matter right now, I am a whole new person and I have been enjoying it." She tells me.

"A whole new person? What do you mean by that?" I ask her.

"Well, this is really embarrassing but my mom bought us these tickets to your concert because we lost over one hundred thirty pounds each and she knew we liked you guys." She says but starts saying.

"I mean not…." I interrupt her.

"Holy cow congrats on your weight loss you guys look fan'freakin'tastic. So you like us huh?" I say smiling.

"Well thank you and yes we like your music and we like everything you guys stand for it impresses us and we look up to you guys." She tells me, my heart drops a little but at the same time I am happy.

"And yes I do like you Joe. I think you are a really great person and any girl would be lucky to be with you. I am really sorry about the whole Demi thing." She says, my heart is pounding really fast and the butterflies are in full force now.

"Its okay we decided to go our separate ways but we are still friends. You know what, I like you too. And there is no man that is good enough for you, Sam." I tell her.

"Maybe MDM would be good enough for me." She says. "Well I think MDG is way to good for me but I would fight to the death just to prove that I am good enough for her." I tell her scooting a little closer to her as she smiles and looks like she is going to say something back when Mia comes over, grabs her arm and started dragging her away from me.

"What the heck?" Is the last thing I hear from her before Mia get directions to the dressing room and they leave.

"Where did they go?" I ask Nick. "I invited them to dinner with us and told Mia we have to wear disguises so she asked if they could wear them to and I said yeah, So I assume they went to get their new disguises on." He says.

"Wow Mia is a freak." I tell him.

"Yeah but I like her a lot, she is very funny and she makes me feel very comfortable." Nick tells me.

"Sam does the same for me." I say.

"Sam isn't as crazy as Mia, you get off easy." Nick says.

"She is very silly but she knows how to control it unlike her sister. But anyway did you two swap numbers?" I ask him as we get into our outfits.

"Yeah, I put my number in her phone with a picture and she did the same. Did you two swap numbers?" He asks back.

"Yeah we did, she put her name as Shoe face and I put my name in as My Dream Man. But I changed her name in my phone to My Dream Girl." I tell him.

"Haha Shoe Face. You should have left it like that." He tells me. "Well I feel bad enough for what happened I don't really want to remember it every time I text her or call her." I tell him.

"So you plan to keep in contact with her a lot then?" Nick asks. "Yeah, she is different than everyone else I think she might be the one." I tell him honestly.

"Wow Joe fate must have hit you two at the wrong time. Mia said something about her just getting out of a bad relationship as well." Nick says. I will ask her about it later but right now I will focus on us.

"So do you plan on keeping in touch with Mia?" I ask him trying to get the conversation away from Me and Sam.

"Yeah I told you she makes me feel comfortable and I think I might ask her to go on a real date after tour gets over." He tells me. Oh no not tour, why do we have to leave when we finally find the girls of our dreams? "Wait, Nick you remember my dream I told you about? They are the girls from my dream, no joke. I knew I have seen them before." I tell him realizing what we have just discovered.

"Oh my gosh Joe you are right, they sound just like those girls. It is fate." Nick says as he starts going off in his own word thinking about something. "It is fate." I say as we finish putting on our wigs, right then the girls come walking in Mia gets this weird look on her face when she sees Nick.

She walks over to him and says something but Sam comes walking over to me.

"Hey, I need to find wigs for us." She says, but she picks this one up that looks like Justin Guarini or whatever his name is. She doesn't even say anything after she puts it on she just smiles and turns so I grab her arm. "Don't you need one for Mia?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, dang." She says as she turns and picks up the first one she sees. She turns and gives it to Mia.

"Sam, watch this." Mia says as she flips her head just like Justin Beiber does.

"It stays to the side when I flick it, it's so awesome." Mia says, wow she is such a dork.

"If you think that is awesome watch mine." Sam says to Mia as she starts bouncing up and down then stops but her hair keeps going. She is right her hair is a lot better than Mia's.

"Oh my gosh! I am so jealous." Mia says. Me and Nick start laughing at them for being so weird.

"You girls are so funny and weird." I tell them.

"We should get going." Nick says after he stops laughing.

"Your right lets go." I say. The girls look in the mirror again before we start heading towards the door.

"We should take a picture." Mia says so we get Big Rob to snap a quick one of us, then we head out to the car. On the way to the car I bump Sam's hand a few times trying to decide if I should hold it or not, it is like a war in my head. Should I hold her hand or will she think it is weird? I think to myself. But we finally get outside of the E center, as usual there are tons of screaming girls everywhere so I tell the girls to run to the car but they get separated. Me and Nick tell them to climb through the sun roof cause we cant open our doors again. After a minute or two I see Sam come diving in and Mia is right behind her.

"Why did they think we were Justin Bieber and Kevin Jonas? That's so weird." They girls say. We all just burst out laughing, after we stop laughing Nick says,

"Well, we are going to Panda, is that okay with you girls?" Sam looks at Mia.

"Yeah, we love Panda, it's the best." They tell us. We get to Panda and it is closing so we have to eat in the car, not exactly my idea of a good date. I thought to myself as I took another bite looking over to Sam. We talk about out families and a bunch of other stuff but I don't really pay attention because I can only focus on Sam right now. Out of nowhere we hear a phone ring and the screen between us and the driver comes down.

"Boys your mom is on the phone and she wants to talk to one of you." I decide since I am done with my food I will go talk to her.

"Joe it is getting pretty late so I rented you guys a hotel room is that alright?" She asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Are the girls still with you guys?"

"Yep."

"It is getting late you should have them call their mom."

"I will."

"If they live to far away I can rent them a hotel room as well and they can stay there with you guys. But ask them if they want to do that or if they want you to take them home"

"Ok"

"Bye." She finally says

"Bye." I say back. Wow she really trusts us doesn't she? I think to myself but then someone interrupts my thought.

"What did she want?" Nick says. "She wanted to ask if the girls wanted to stay with us tonight or if they wanted us to take them home." I tell them looking straight at Sam the whole time.

"So girls, what do you want to do?" Nick says to them. They look at each other.

"We should call mom and tell her that we are not coming home tonight." Mia says.

"So I guess you girls are staying with us tonight." Me and Nick say with goofy grins on our faces, I swear my heart is going to pop with happiness.

"Yep." Mia says.

"Dang I left my phone back in my other pants. Do you have yours?" Mia asks Nick. He gives it right over like a love sick puppy dog. She talks to her mom and after a few minutes she hangs up and gives the phone back to Nick.

"She said it's fine, but we have to be home tomorrow night." Mia says.

"Awesome! Okay then, lets head to the hotel." I say while Nick agrees.

"Okay sounds good." Sam and Mia say at the same time. As soon as we get to the hotel we get our room number and head to our room. Oh crap I forgot to tell mom they were staying with us so we only have one room. I think to myself as we get to our room. "Okay, you girls can take the beds and we will sleep in the front room." I say. "Wait! Um, we don't have any Jama's" Mia says. Jama's? She seriously calls them jama's, what a weirdo. "Do you guys have any we can borrow?" Sam asks. "Oh yeah, we have some you guys can wear tonight." We say so we go change into our pajamas and find some for the girls I hand Sam the most comfortable ones I own. "Thanks." They say to us, but me and Sam are just staring at each other. "Well, goodnight. We will see you guys tomorrow. What time do we need to be up by?" They ask us. "We don't have to leave till two, so whenever." Nick says to them. Maybe Sam will wake up early and we can talk some. I think to myself as Nick tells them. Mia goes over and gives Nick a big hug, wow I am so jealous of him right now. My face is all red I can feel myself start blushing because I know it is my turn so I just look at Sam. Come on I need a hug or something. I think as she just stares at me turning more red as time goes by. So I decide I need to make the first move, I walk over to her and lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek but then I have to walk away before I do anything to embarrass myself. I go over to the couch and sit down before I hear Nick come over, "Wow Joe you both look like you are in a dream or something." Nick says before turning off the light. "I am right now. I don't know why I did it but I had to." I say to him. "Dude, its okay she looked happier than you for a minute there." Nick says. "Really, maybe I should go in and actually say goodnight to her." I say starting to get up. "No Joe, just go to sleep and talk some more in the morning." Nick says. "Hey I think we should ask if they want to go on tour with us." I tell Nick. "Yeah good idea. Now go to sleep so we have enough energy to ask them." Nick says. "Your right." I say then I am dead asleep dreaming about the amazing new girl I decided I might be in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

NPOV

"Hey Nick how are you doing today?" The blonde girl asks me.

"I am fine how are you?" I ask her back.

"I am great now that you are here." She says.

"What brings you to Disneyland on this fine day?" I ask her.

"Me and my sister got tickets from our mom as a present so we decided to come today. What about you?" She asks back.

"Well, me and Joe had a free day and what better way to spend a free day than to go to Disneyland." I tell her.

"I agree. So what ride are you guys going on next?" She asks me.

"I am not really sure, we were kind of deciding that when you girls bumped into us." I told her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was chasing my sister because she was running away from that character over there, she is really freaked out by mascots and things like that." She tells me.

"Why?" I ask. "Because everyone she has ever come in contact with has attacked her." She says.

"Oh well I would be scared too." I say.

"Yeah so I was trying to catch up with her to ask where we were going next when she kinda tackled Joe." She says.

"I see well lets go over and see how they are doing." I tell her. So we head off towards Joe and the brunette girl.

"Hey how is everything over here?" I ask.

"Everything is great." Joe tells me.

"I am so, so, so sorry Joe. I didn't see you. I should have stopped when my sister told me to." The brunette says looking away really upset still.

"I told you its okay, I am not hurt or anything so no harm done." Joe tells her as sweet as he can, he even reaches out and puts his arm around her. "Sam, are you crying?" The blonde girl asks her sister.

"Shut up, Mia." Sam says.

"It's okay Sam don't cry." Joe says.

"She is really shy so she gets embarrassed easily." Mia says.

"Sam it's okay, don't worry about Joe. I was actually glad you tackled him." I tell her trying to make her feel better. She smiled a little then turned towards Joe again and the tears started to come.

"Shh…" Joe says as he gives her a hug and lets her cry on his shoulder.

"You are really sweet, Joe. Thank you for that." Mia says to him as she motions to her sister.

"It's my pleasure. It feels like I have known her forever so I don't want to see her look so sad, it breaks my heart." He says patting her back again.

"Wow, Joe that was very honest of you." I tell him looking very surprised. Sam has finally stopped crying now, she apologizes to Joe for crying all over his shirt so he tells her it's okay.

"Come on Sam lets go get cleaned up." Mia tells her.

"We will wait for you guys right here." I tell her.

"Okay thanks." She says smiling at me. They go into the ladies room so I turned to Joe.

"What the heck was that about?" I ask him.

"What? I feel something weird when I am around her. I think I might feel something for this girl that tackled me in the middle of Disneyland." He says to me.

"Well Joe love has a weird way of happening sometimes." I tell him.

"What about you and Mia?" He asks me.

"Well I feel something but I don't want to freak her out or anything." I tell him.

"Lets ask them if we can accompany them for the rest of the day." Joe says.

"Okay we will ask when they get back." I tell him. We sit there for about three minutes when the girls come out and come over to us.

"So get everything cleaned up?" Joe asks.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I get embarrassed really easily and cant help it." Sam says.

"It's okay I think it is cute." Joe tells her. She blushes so deep I am pretty sure she was glowing.

"Do you mind if we accompany you girls the rest of the day?" I ask them.

"Not at all, that sounds like a really great plan… You know you love me, I know you care." She says.

"What?" I ask looking really confused and kind of embarrassed.

"You want my love, You want my heart, and we would never, ever, ever be apart." She says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Said there's another as you look right in my eyes, my first love, broke my heart for the first time." She says.

"Wait, is that Justin Bieber?" I ask her.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby ohh. Like baby, baby, baby ohh." She says but this time she sounds like Justin Bieber. So I opened my eyes, and turn off my alarm. Wow that was just a dream. I will not be telling anyone about this dream, ever. Why was my alarm set so early? I thought to myself as I sat up and decide since I am up anyway I will just stay up. I look at the clock, it is 2:30 am.

"Nick, what are you doing up? You guys don't have to be up for another hour." My mom tells me when I go downstairs to hop in the shower. "I had a weird dream and someone set my alarm earlier than it needed to be." I tell her.

"Frankie." Is all she said before she went back to reading the paper. "I am going to take a shower." I tell her.

"Alright." She says back. After my long hot shower I get out, get dressed in some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt I set out the night before and eat breakfast. As I was getting my breakfast mom tells me that Kevin is going to the plane with Danielle so we don't have to wait for him.

"I am going to wake Joe up, wish me luck." She says.

"Good luck with that one." I tell her.

About thirty minutes after mom came down from waking Joe the car gets here but Joe still isn't down here yet.

"Come on Joe, we are all waiting on you." I yell up to him and then head to the car.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything to wear." Joe says as he gets in the car.

"Well maybe you should find your clothes the day before like I do." I tell him.

"Where is Kevin again?" Joe asks.

"He is already at the plane with Danielle waiting for us." I tell him, looking at him like he should know this already.

"Oh oops, oh well it happens all the time." Joe says.

"Yeah because of you." I tell him.

"You know you love it." Joe says to me.

"Shut up." Is the last thing I say to him, so I don't end up getting frustrated. I just stare out the window till we get to the plane. After we load and get everything settled the plane takes off, and I get some soda's because I don't want to fall asleep and have another dream like the one I had earlier, that was kind of weird.

"So why so many soda's and red bulls Nick?" Danielle asks me. "Because I don't want to go back to sleep unlike some people. I had a weird dream last night." I say looking at Kevin and Joe.

"Oh I see, I was just wondering." She says smiling after she looks at my two sleeping brothers.

"Yeah, why aren't you sleeping?" I ask her.

"I am not tired and I want to see the view." She tells me, I like her more and more everyday. I think to myself.

"Well it is a pretty long way do you want something to drink?" I ask her offering her something I have.

"Sure, I will have a diet coke." She says smiling at me with a thank you type smile before opening her soda and looking out the window. The whole trip I just watched the view like Danielle. Every now and then we would say something about the view to each other but that was it.

About fifteen minutes before we landed Danielle woke Kevin up so he would be wide awake when we landed. Eventually we did land and I was the first one off the plane.

"It is so nice here." I say to no one.

"Joe come on wake up we need to go set up and practice we don't have all that long till the concert starts." I hear Kevin say before he got off the plane and stretched his legs.

"Okay I'm up." Joe says to no one as he was trying to get out of his seat.

"Where are we again?" He says.

"Joe, we are in Utah." I tell him looking at him like he needs to sleep less or something.

"Oh yeah, this will be fun, those guys Jack and Mickosh are going to be at this show I want to meet them." Joe says looking excited.

"You are so weird." Big Rob tells Joe.

"I'm not weird." Joe says. You wish. I thought as I started laughing.

"What did I say?" Joe asked.

"Nothing just come on so we can get started." I tell him after I get control of myself.

"Okay lets go, race ya" Joe says to me as he starts running towards the building. But I took off as fast as I could and passed him.

"How did you beat me?" Joe asked me.

"Well you see, I didn't just wake up and I had lots of soda so I can run super fast today." I tell him as I make my best superman pose.

"I need soda, stat." Joe says. After we have our fill of drinks we decide it is time to set up and practicing.

"Hey look its almost three lets take lunch." Kevin says.

"Sounds good lets go." Me and Joe say together as Kevin walks off to join Danielle for lunch.

We walk in the break room to a whole buffet of delicious looking food. I like this place, they have good food. I think to myself as I pack my plate as full as it can go. After we all finish eating and doing mic checks we decide it is time to go over to hair and wardrobe.

"How long do we have?" Joe asks.

"About five minutes." Big Rob says.

"Okay thanks." Joe says. We hear the music start on stage so we go get in our spots to enter the stage. We are starting with that's just the way we roll, about half way through the song we see two very beautiful girls in front, getting smashed against the front of the stage. I cant stop looking at the girl with blonde hair so I end up staring at her. Oh man I probably look like a creepy fool. I think to myself but I cant look away from her beautiful face. I wish she wasn't being smashed. I thought because I feel pretty bad for this angel like girl. I can see Joe staring at the girl next to her. They have to be related somehow they look so much alike. We moved on to our next song which happened to be Hold on. We get to do our awesome flips now I'm so excited. We finally get to the part where we get to do the flips and I look at that girl again, wow she is gorgeous. I thought as we do our first flip. We start heading towards the front of the stage when we do our next flip, right after we start the flip I hear.

"No." Come from Joe. I was just about to ask what happened but then I heard a huge thump.

"Oh my gosh." Come from the audience so I turn around and see it. Joe's she came off his foot and smashed into this poor girls face, there is so much blood coming from her face I am pretty sure she has lost at least a quart by now. So we take off running towards her.

"Are you okay?" Joe asks. She hands him his shoe (it has blood all over it) and shakes her head letting us know she was okay, but we don't believe her. How can you be okay when you are losing so much blood? I thought to myself.

"Sam are you sure, there is so much blood coming out of your nose." I hear the blonde girl standing next to her say.

"Someone get some security out here to help her out." Kevin yells back to security.

"I am going with her." Joe says to me, I just nod my head.

"No, you have to finish your concert." The girl says.

"You stay out here so you can tell me how the rest of the concert goes." She says to that blonde girl. After that ordeal we go up

"That woman is fine we are going to finish our concert for everyone to enjoy." Joe announces to everyone. We are finally on our last song which is Video Girl but we don't get into it as much as we usually do. We just want to get to the back to see how Sam I think her name is, is doing. After we finish up we thank everyone for coming and tell them a few other announcements then we run off stage but instead of going to get changed me and Joe go find the girl to see how she is doing.

"Hey Big Rob where did they take that girl that got hit with my shoe?" Joe asks.

"She is right back here let me take you." He says as he starts walking towards a room. He opens the door and I see that blonde girl sitting by her talking. We run in to let them know we were there without interrupting their conversation.

"Oh my gosh I am so, so, so sorry. Are you okay?" Me and Joe both say at the same time.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She tells us. "Are you sure?" Joe asks. "Yes, I am positive." She says.

"Okay." We say.

"Do you girls want anything? Water, or something like that?" I decide to ask because they both look pretty thirsty.

"Um, if you show me where they are, I would like water." The blonde girl tells me. So I decide I will show her instead, once we got to the refreshment table she grabs her and Sam some water bottles. When we turned around to take the water back to them we see Joe and Sam talking, the blonde girl takes Sam her water and sits down on the love seat.

"Can I sit here?" I ask her pointing to the empty seat next to her. "Yeah, that's fine." She says to me so I sit and decide to start a conversation.

"So what is your name?" I ask her.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Mia and that is my sister Sam." She says motioning towards her sister. Wow this is weird, that was almost exactly like my dream, weird. I thought to myself.

"What brings you two to our concert tonight?" I ask.

"Well we won them from this radio station but we pretended to be someone else." She tells me.

"Who did you pretend to be?" I ask.

"I was Jack.." She starts.

"Wait, you two are Jack and Mikosh?" I ask kind of excited.

"Yeah, how did you know about the Mikosh part?" She asks.

"Me and Joe were listening when you won. Mikosh is my favorite SNL skit." I tell her.

"It is mine too." She says smiling now.

"Wow small world." I tell her.

"Yeah, it was funny. You should hear Sam's Mikosh voice it is amazing." She tells me.

"Well you should hear Joe's. It is so hilarious." I tell her.

"So what's new with you and your sister?" I ask.

"I am a whole new person but Sam just got out of this horrible relationship. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend so she has lost a lot in the past few days. What about you and Joe?" She asks me.

"Oh that is horrible, I will have to tell her sorry later. Nothing new has happened to me. Joe and Demi broke up, he says it was a joint decision but he broke up with her because she didn't really love him she just used him for the publicity and we caught her cheating. Why do people have to be so horrible?" I say.

"I know what you mean. I am trying to help Sam get away from this Dean stuff but it is hard for her. Oh Dean was his name." She tells me.

"It is hard with Joe too. They seem to be perfect for each other." I say absent mindedly.

"I totally agree. If they don't make a connection we should get them together." She tells me.

"Yeah I agree, here let me give you my number." I say.

"I will give you mine also." She says. So we swap numbers and pictures then give our phones back to each other.

"I am getting hungry!" I say out loud.

"Well then, why don't you go get something to eat?" She asks laughing.

"Do you want to go get dinner with me and Joe?" I ask.

"Yeah, sounds fun, but are you guys going to be in disguise?" She asks me.

"Yeah, we have to be." I tell her.

"Oh my gosh! Can we be in disguise too?" She asks me.

"Yeah, if you want." I tell her laughing a little.

Next thing I know she jumps up out of her seat, grabs her sister's arm and pulls her up. I look at Joe, he looks so upset that she is not sitting next to him anymore.

"Where is your dressing room?" She asks me.

"Right across the hall, why?" I tell her.

"Cause me and Sam are going to go put disguises on." She tells me and then runs out of the room dragging Sam along with her.

"Where did they go?" Joe asks me.

"I invited them to dinner with us and told Mia we have to wear disguises so she asked if they could wear them to and I said yeah, So I assume they went to get their new disguises on." I say.

"Wow Mia is a freak." Joe tells me.

"Yeah but I like her a lot, she is very funny and she makes me feel very comfortable." I say.

"Sam does the same for me." Joe says.

"Sam isn't as crazy as Mia, you get off easy." I say.

"She is very silly but she knows how to control it unlike her sister. But anyway did you two swap numbers?" He asks me as we get into our outfits.

"Yeah, I put my number in her phone with a picture and she did the same. Did you two swap numbers?" I ask back.

"Yeah we did, she put her name as Shoe face and I put my name in as My Dream Man. But I changed her name in my phone to My Dream Girl." He tells me.

"Haha Shoe Face. You should have left it like that." I tell him.

"Well I feel bad enough for what happened I don't really want to remember it every time I text her or call her." He tells me.

"So you plan to keep in contact with her a lot then?" I ask.

"Yeah, she is different than everyone else I think she might be the one." He tells me very honestly I might add.

"Wow Joe fate must have hit you two at the wrong time. Mia said something about her just getting out of a bad relationship as well." I tell him.

"So do you plan on keeping in touch with Mia?" He asks me trying to get the conversation away from him and Sam I think.

"Yeah I told you she makes me feel comfortable and I think I might ask her to go on a real date after tour gets over." I tells him. Oh no not tour, why do we have to leave when we finally find these girls?

"Wait, Nick you remember my dream I told you about? They are the girls from my dream, no joke. I knew I have seen them before." Joe tells me realizing what we have just discovered.

"Oh my gosh Joe you are right, they sound just like those girls. It is fate." I say as I start going off in my own word thinking about my dream last night.

"It is fate." Joe say as we finish putting on our wigs, right then the girls come walking in, Mia gets this weird look on her face when she sees me. She comes over to me.

"Oh my gosh! Can I have one of those?" She asks me.

"One of what?" I ask back.

"A mustache." She says as if I was suppose to know what she was talking about. So I laugh at her.

"Yeah, you can come pick which one you want." I tell her. She takes her time finding some that would work for her and Sam. After a few minutes Sam and Joe come back over and Sam hands Mia her wig, Mia hands Sam her mustache. They put their disguises on and discuss which wig is more awesome when me and Joe start laughing at them again.

"You girls are so funny and weird." Joe tells them. I look over at the clock and realize we should probably head out.

"We should get going." I tell everyone.

"You're right lets go." Joe says. The girls look in the mirror again before we start heading towards the door.

"We should take a picture." Mia says so we get Big Rob to snap a quick one of us, then we head out to the car.

"Hey, um-are your fans going to mob us when we go out?" Mia asks me.

"I don't know. It's an hour after the concert. Lets hope for the best." I tell her hoping no one comes close to her, so I put my arm around her to protect her.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't do that." She tells me.

"Oh, sorry!" I tell her feeling a little heart broken so I let my arm drop.

"I only said that because we are both dressed like guys and we don't want any weird rumors spread about you." She tells me and smiles at me, she is right not the time right now.

"Oh my gosh, run." Joe yells. Me and Joe make it to the car when we hear people yelling for Justin Bieber and Kevin Jonas so we look back to find the girls almost getting mobbed. Next thing I know the girls are diving in through the sun-roof asking why everyone was yelling for Justin Bieber and Kevin Jonas so I laugh because they do kinda look like them. "Well we are going to Panda. Is that okay with you girls?" I ask them.

"Yeah, we love Panda, it's the best." They tell us. We get to Panda and it is closing so we have to eat in the car, stupid store hours. I thought. We all talk about a bunch of random stuff as we are eating, the whole time I just watch Mia. Wow I am kind of freaky and creepery. I thought even though I am sure creepery is not a word. Out of nowhere I hear the driver tell us that our mom was on the phone and wanted to talk to one of us so Joe gets up and takes it. Me and the girls stay quiet so he can hear her on the other end. "What did she want?" I ask him.

"She wanted to ask if the girls wanted to stay with us tonight or if they wanted us to take them home." He tells them looking straight at Sam the whole time.

"So girls, what do you want to do?" I ask them. They look at each other.

"We should call mom and tell her that we are not coming home tonight." Mia says.

"So I guess you girls are staying with us tonight." Me and Joe say with goofy grins on our faces, I swear my heart is going to pop with happiness.

"Yep." Mia says.

"Dang I left my phone back in my other pants. Do you have yours?" Mia asks me. I give it right over like a good boyfriend would do, wait a good boyfriend? I am crazy. I thought as I hand over the phone. She talks to her mom and after a few minutes she hangs up and gives the phone back to me.

"She said it's fine, but we have to be home tomorrow night." Mia says.

"Awesome! Okay then, lets head to the hotel." Joe says and I agree. "Okay sounds good." Sam and Mia say at the same time. As soon as we get to the hotel we get our room number and head to our room. Wait we are sharing a room? Mom wont be to happy about this I thought to myself as we were headed to our room.

"Okay, you girls can take the beds and we will sleep in the front room." Joe says.

"Wait! Um, we don't have any Jama's" Mia says. Jama's? How cute. I totally love this girl.

"Do you guys have any we can borrow?" Sam asks.

"Oh yeah, we have some you guys can wear tonight." We say so we go change into our pajamas and find some for the girls I hand Mia my favorite ones because I want them to smell like her now. Oh my gosh! I am a creeper yuck. I thought as I handed them over to her.

"Thanks." They say to us, but me and Mia are just staring at each other.

"Well, goodnight. We will see you guys tomorrow. What time do we need to be up by?" They ask us.

"We don't have to leave till two, so whenever." I say to them. Right after I get done saying that Mia comes over and gives me a huge hug, if I were to die right now I would die a happy man. You complete me, I thought as I hugged her back. When she passes Sam I hear her tell her to go give Joe a hug but I can only concentrate on how good it felt to hug Mia. I get knocked out of my dreaming when I see Joe go over and plant a kiss right on Sam's cheek. Dang I should have thought of that, I thought a little jealous now. I see Joe go sit on the couch and Sam go to her room so I go over to the love seat.

"Wow Joe you both look like you are in a dream or something." I say before turning off the light.

"I am right now. I don't know why I did it but I had to." He says to me.

"Dude, its okay she looked happier than you for a minute there." I say.

"Really, maybe I should go in and actually say goodnight to her." He says, I can see him starting to get up.

"No Joe, just go to sleep and talk some more in the morning." I says. "Hey I think we should ask if they want to go on tour with us." Joe tell me.

"Yeah good idea. Now go to sleep so we have enough energy to ask them." I say to him.

"Your right." He says then lays back down and falls right to sleep. I dream about Mia all night that night but this time she doesn't turn into Justin Bieber but in one little part she did have a mustache but she 'shaved' it off singing 'shaving the mustache' over and over again while she ripped it off. Best night of my life…. So far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

JPOV

"What the heck?" I ask as I wake up to find Mia freaking out about an earthquake or something weird like that so I get up and run in the room to see if everything is okay.

"What's wrong?" Me and Nick ask her.

"She is having a bad dream, I can't get her to wake up." Sam tells us so Nick goes over to her and shakes her.

"That doesn't work, I already tried that." Sam tells him. Sam looks so worried, I think to myself when I look over at her. But right as Sam walks back over to Mia she wakes up.

"Mia are you okay? You just started flailing and screaming shut-up. Then when Sam tried to wake you up you started yelling earthquake?" Nick asks her. I go sit on the edge of Mia's bed as she tells us.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, I just had a bad dream that seemed so real, but anyway there was this really loud noise, I couldn't find what it was so I tried to wake you up." She points to Nick.

"Then I tried to wake you up," She says pointing to me.

"Then I tried to wake you up." She says finally pointing to Sam.

"Mia, calm down you are starting to get hysterical." Nick says.

"Okay, okay I'm fine." She says as she starts taking some deep breaths. The whole time her and Sam are giving each other this weird look, Sam speaks up.

"Then what happened?" Sam asks.

"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea she just calmed down." Nick scolds her and gives her a bad look.

"What? I just want to know what happens, What if I died?" Sam says giving him a weird look back.

"Wait, was I dead?" Sam asks Mia in a panic. No, you can't die Sam. I thought after she asks Mia.

"No, you guys just couldn't hear me." Mia tells her.

"Oh, okay that's good." Sam says relaxing into me on the end of the bed, I am completely okay with this.

"Sam, I don't think that's what you should be worried about here. Your sister just had a really scary dream." Nick tells Sam. But all of a sudden Sam turns to me.

"What do you think Joe? Do you think I should have been worried about being dead?" She asks me.

"Well, I don't want you to be dead." Is what came out of my mouth but, Sam if you were dead I would kill myself. I can't live without you and if I have anything to do with it, I wont ever have to live without you in my life ever again. I love you Sam Huston. I thought the whole time I was telling her what I thought. Sam is looking at me like she wants to give me a hug or something, which would be perfectly fine with me, until.

"Joe, you are so dumb." Nick says ruining the moment. I just roll my eyes and give Nick a dirty look but he is looking at Mia now.

"Anyway, so why were you screaming shut-up if no one was awake?" He asks her. Good question… I thought again.

"Because there was this awful noise and I couldn't make it stop, I still don't know what it was." She says so I look over at Sam and she has a big smile on her face, she reaches over and picks up the alarm clock.

"What." Mia starts but before she can finish the alarm clock starts going off.

"Why didn't I wake up to that if it was right beside me?" Mia asks really confused now.

"I don't know, it's weird." Nick says to her.

"I know why you didn't wake up." Sam says.

"Why?" Mia asks her. "Because your brain doesn't work right we already know this." Sam barely gets out through all her laughter. Mia is pretty much dumbstruck, and I am trying my hardest not to laugh at this. Mia looks straight at me and gets this flash of anger across her face but I cant help it.

"You guys are so mean." Mia says.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Nick says sucking up to her.

"Fine, you are nice but they are not." Mia says pointing to me and Sam now.

"Fine, if I am not nice then I am going to let it out." I say before I burst out in hysterics.

"Okay, well I need to go potty so can you guys get off my blanket so I can get out of my bed?" Mia says. Potty and Jammas? She is like five years old. I think to myself as I get up off the bed.

Me and Nick decide we should probably go get dressed so we leave the girls so they could get dressed as well.

"What should I wear?" I ask Nick.

"I don't care, wear something comfortable." He tells me so I go and find a pair of cut off at the knee jean shorts and a black tank top under a white t-shirt.

"Hey good choice." Nick says.

"Thanks, I thought it was." I say. After I am dressed I decide it is a good time to go check on the girls, they should be dressed by now. I walk in and stop dead in my tracks. Sam is standing there in her jeans, bra and her shirt half way on it is covering her head.

"Mia, shut the door I don't want Joe to see me like this, that would be so embarrassing." She says but I can't say anything, I have no voice or anything right now all I can do is feel the burning sensation in my face get hotter and hotter. Finally she pulls her shirt all the way on and looks at me I can tell she is extremely embarrassed right now.

"I am so sorry." I finally get out.

"It's okay, lets just act like nothing happened." Sam says so I just back up and shut the door, still really red but I need to act like nothing happened, I will tell Nick I am just thinking about kissing her if he asks. I come up with an excuse really fast before I go back by Nick.

"So are the girls ready yet?" He asks.

"No." Is all I say while I just stare straight forward.

Finally the girls come out but when I see Sam I turn bright purple again, but this time so does she.

"Hi." She says as she walks over to me.

"Hi." I say back.

"So anything interesting happen today?" She asks but before I could answer she must have remembered.

"Oh I forgot, never mind don't answer that." She starts going off, I can tell she is still really embarrassed but this whole thing is really my fault so I put my finger over her lips.

"Shh." Is all I say, I am just about to say something when.

"We should get going, it's already twelve-thirty and we still need to get lunch before we go to the E center and we are suppose to be there at one-fifteen." Nick announces to all of us. After we get to the car we all vote to eat at Carl's Jr. for lunch. When we get to the E center we get rushed in to the lounge, there were screaming girls everywhere like usual but now we have the girls with us so we need to be extra careful. Once in the lounge grace comes over and takes me and Nick so we can get ready to go talk to the press for awhile. Once we get all ready and pumped up we head out to face the press.

"Nick, Joe we see you have some new girls with you, care to explain?" We hear some press guy ask.

"They are really nice girls. The brunette is the girl that got hit in the face at yesterdays concert and the blonde girl is her sister." We answer trying to dodge the bullet. They ask a bunch of other questions that we answer with ease but I don't pay much attention until.

"Who were those lovely young ladies that were with you today, are they your guys' new girlfriends?" A reporter asks and that makes me pay attention again. Ugh we already told you once but I guess I will give you what you want. I thought to myself as Me and Nick just look at each other. I clear my throat.

"Yes, they are our new girlfriends." I answer, now everyone is shouting out a bunch of stupid stuff.

"What are their names?" Another reporter asks.

"Well I am dating the blonde one, her name is Mia Huston." Nick answers.

"What about you Joe?" The reporter asks me.

"I am dating the brunette one her name is Sam Huston." I answer with such truth I think they might be able to tell I am in love with her already but I am not admitting that yet.

"Are they twins?" A random person yells.

"No, they are two years apart." We answer.

"Okay people, we wont answer anymore questions about the girl. Only questions about us or our music." I tell everyone. After another thirty or so minutes of answering questions we are finally done with the press conference and can go see our beautiful girls again.

As soon as we get back to the lounge I spot Sam and go over to sit by her, So what did you girls do while we were out there?" I ask Sam.

"Well we went on face book then we turned on the news." She tells me.

"Was there anything interesting on the news?" I ask her, I have a weird feeling they saw us answer those people about them.

"Yeah, we watched this press conference and these really cute boys said that me and Mia are their girlfriends." She tells me. Did she just call me really cute? I thought to myself. Then blushed a little. I decide to play along.

"Well I need to meet these guys because I'm pretty sure I don't want to share you with anyone else." I tell her laughing at myself for admitting all of this to her.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I would love to be your girlfriend." She tells me, I think my heart just jumped ship and went straight over to her.

"That's good because I sure would love to be your boyfriend." I tell her. I look straight in her eyes and I can tell she feels the same way, so I lean in closer. I am definitely going to kiss my new girlfriend, I decide. I go really slow cause I am nervous but our lips finally touch and it is like fireworks going off everywhere until we hear the door swing open so we break apart as fast as possible, that couldn't have been more than a second. I thought to myself after we break apart.

"Boys it's time to get ready for your concert." Grace tells us. I turn around to get one last good look of Sam and decide to say.

"We will be back after we get dressed." So I have that extra time to look at Sam's beautiful face and lips. After we leave the room we hear the girls turn on the radio so we get dressed and decide it would be fun to watch the girls in the security camera's for awhile, after about four songs we decide to head back but it was so entertaining to watch we cant stop smiling. I jiggle the handle a few times and hear the music turn off really fast and someone running then we walked in.

"What were you girls doing in here? We heard something." We tell them.

"We weren't doing anything." Sam says, but she is the worst liar in the history of liars, it is really cute the face she makes.

"Well we heard some really good singing, if it wasn't you girls who was it?" We ask, we knew this would get them to tell the truth.

"Okay, it was us." Mia says, she looks over to Sam, she is glaring right at Mia.

"Well, we have a question for you girls and we are serious about this, okay so Demi refuses to join us in our concert tonight because you girls are our girlfriends, and she hasn't gotten over Joe yet. So we were wondering if you girls could sing her parts in a couple songs?" Nick asks. Just the mention of Demi's name ticks me off again.

"Can we have a second to talk about this?" They ask us.

"Yeah, we are going to do mic checks so it would be excellent if you girls could give us an answer when we get back." I say. We go out and check all the different mics and take a few pictures with fans then we head back in.

"Yes we will sing with you on stage." They tell us. I have an idea and grab the CD that has the songs on it and put it on.

"We are going to practice with this CD, okay?" I ask them.

"Yeah that's a good idea" They say. After we are done practicing all the songs.

"Sounds good." We say.

The door swings open again and Grace pops in.

"Girls come on, we need to get you ready. The boys are going to do five songs then you are going to join them, so we need to hurry and get ready." Grace tells the girls.

"Okay coming." The girls say to Grace. Sam comes over to me, "Good luck Joe, I will be out there soon." She tells me then gives me a peck on the lips, fireworks go off again.

"Oh I will have a good luck now." I tell her then they leave.

"So you and Sam are kissing now?" Nick asks me.

"Well we are boyfriend/girlfriend, I think it is okay now." I tell him getting a little defensive.

"I was joking, Joe calm down." Nick says as he laughs at me. It is time to go onstage so we go out and sing our first five songs, it is finally time for an intermission so we can go change and such. We go in to our changing room and change then I feel little hands try to cover my eyes but she can barely reach.

"Who do you think this is?" She asks me trying to disguise her voice but I would know it anywhere.

"Hey Sam." I say to her as I flip around in her arms and give her a big kiss on the lips. These fireworks are never going to stop are they?

"Wow calm down big boy, you are all sweaty." She says to me but doesn't move how we are standing.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, you look so beautiful." I tell her looking her over.

"Thank you." She tells me then looks over to Nick and Mia. She turns back to me.

"Can you go break up the love birds over there?" She asks.

"Yeah, I will go do that. I can't watch him kiss her. That would be so weird." She says. She is right I can't watch it, I go over and put my hand right between their faces, I hear Sam laugh. Plus one for me haha. I think to myself.

"Guys, this is not the time for this, lets get onstage." I tell them and walk over to grab Sam's hand so we can walk out onstage hand in hand. "You are such a hypocrite." Sam tells me, I just smile. After the girls are done with their songs they thank everyone and head backstage, everyone is cheering for them. We decide it is time to start our last song, we finish and thank everyone then go back to our beautiful women. We go to the lounge, I sit on the couch so Sam sits down and puts her legs up on me which is totally fine with me, I would even give her a foot massage if she asked for one.

I start thinking about how we have to leave so I turn to Sam.

"So we leave tonight at three-thirty and I really don't want to be away from you that long so I was thinking maybe you would want to come with us on tour?" I ask, hoping and praying she says yes.

"Yes." She says immediately. I smile really big and just look at her, I glance over to Mia and Nick.

"It's your turn to break the love birds up." I tell her, she sighs and gets up I see her get this evil look on her face and plop down right on Mia's lap and say a bunch of stuff but I am just out of hearing distance. After a few minutes it looked like it was getting a little awkward so she said one last thing and came to sit with me again. Right after she sits down Mia comes over with a phone.

"You are talking to her this time, I did it yesterday." She says to Sam. "Fine." Sam says back. She takes the cell phone and all I hear is "Hello, hi yes we are dating them. Yes so are Mia and Nick, ok well I was calling to tell and ask you something. Ok um we just got done with the concert and when we got back to the lounge backstage the boys were talking to us and they asked us if we would go on tour with them and I told them we would, the tour is in Europe and the dates are set for 6 months. I look down and Sam has her fingers crossed.

"Um, why?" Is all I hear all of a sudden so I look up at her.

"Okay here is Joe." Sam says handing me the phone so I stand up and walk away for some privacy.

"Joe, I just want you to know Sam has been hurt recently and if I find out you hurt her I will find you and I will yell at you." Their mom says. "Don't worry Sam's mom, I am in love with your daughter. I couldn't hurt her if I tried." I tell her.

"Call me either Janice or Mama Janice, Joe. You are practically family now." She tells me.

"Alright Mama Janice. I am going to give the phone back to Sam now." I tell her.

"Okay take care of them Joe." Is the last thing she says to me before I hand the phone back to Sam.

"Thank you, okay, bye." I hear then she hangs up the phone. Sam starts jumping up and down like a little girl yelling they can go but they have to go by home first. Grace comes in and she stops.

"I hear you are going with the boys." Grace says.

"Yeah we are going to go with them." Sam says. They start talking about some clothes or something. I realize I need to ask Big Rob if we can go to their house so I ask Grace to go get him really fast, he comes in and then he says yeah so we head to the car.

We finally arrive at their house, Sam grips my hand tight so I whisper, "It's okay." And we go inside.

"Hi mom, hi Kris." The girls say. After awhile of talking the girls go downstairs to pack, while we were upstairs their mom started showing us pictures and telling us stories about them. Finally the girls come upstairs but now they are taking pictures of everything. We take plenty of pictures so we all say our goodbyes and head out to the car. The girls are crying, I hate to see them like this so I pull Sam over to me and let her cry while I hug her to make her feel better. Finally they stop crying but Sam just cuddles in tighter to me till we get to the airport, as soon as she sees the plane she is suddenly feeling a lot better, in fact she is in awe over our plane so her and Mia decide they want to take pictures with it. Seriously cutest girlfriend I have ever had. I think as I watch them take pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

NPOV

"Oh gosh, who is yelling?" I say to myself as I wake up then I realize it is Mia so I jump of the couch and run in there. Joe comes running in after me,

"What's wrong?" Me and Joe ask together.

"She is having a bad dream, I can't get her to wake up." Sam tells us. I just go over to Mia and decide to try to shake her awake, I hope I don't give her brain damage. I thought as I start shaking her.

"That doesn't work, I already tried that." Sam tells me. But right after I let go of Mia she woke up.

"Mia are you okay? You just started flailing and screaming shut-up. Then when Sam tried to wake you up you started yelling earthquake?" I ask her trying to figure out what happened while trying to calm myself down.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, I just had a bad dream that seemed so real, but anyway there was this really loud noise, I couldn't find what it was so I tried to wake you up." She points to Me.

"Then I tried to wake you up," She says pointing to Joe.

"Then I tried to wake you up." She says finally pointing to Sam. "Mia, calm down you are starting to get hysterical." I tell her kind of freaking out still.

"Okay, okay I'm fine." She says as she starts taking some deep breaths. The whole time her and Sam are giving each other this weird look, Sam speaks up.

"Then what happened?" Sam asks.

"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea she just calmed down." I scold her and give her the worst look I can manage but it's so hard when she looks so worried.

"What? I just want to know what happens, What if I died?" Sam says giving me a weird look back.

"Wait, was I dead?" Sam asks Mia in a panic.

"No, you guys just couldn't hear me." Mia tells her.

"Oh, okay that's good." Sam says relaxing into Joe on the end of the bed, it makes me feel a little weird to see her do that but it does look like he is enjoying it so I just won't look anymore.

"Sam, I don't think that's what you should be worried about here. Your sister just had a really scary dream." I tell Sam. But all of a sudden Sam turns to Joe.

"What do you think Joe? Do you think I should have been worried about being dead?" She asks him.

"Well, I don't want you to be dead." Joe tells her. Oh shut up Joe, you are just sucking up so she will hug you again. I think to myself after he answers her and gives her that love struck look he always gives her, it's kind of gross but I ignore it. Sam is looking at him like she wants to give him a hug or something, which is exactly what he wants by the way.

"Joe, you are so dumb." I say ruining the moment before it gets anymore awkward. Joe rolls his eyes and gives me a dirty look but I look away and decide to turn to Mia.

"Anyway, so why were you screaming shut-up if no one was awake?" I ask her a little curious now.

"Because there was this awful noise and I couldn't make it stop, I still don't know what it was." She tells us, I look around to see Sam with a huge smile plastered on her face, Mia must see her too.

"What." Mia starts but before she can finish the alarm clock starts going off.

"Why didn't I wake up to that if it was right beside me?" Mia asks really confused now.

"I don't know, it's weird." I say to her, trying to make her feel better. "I know why you didn't wake up." Sam says.

"Why?" Mia asks her.

"Because your brain doesn't work right we already know this." Sam barely gets out through all her laughter. Mia is pretty much dumbstruck, and Joe is trying his hardest not to laugh at this. Mia looks straight at Joe and gets this flash of anger across her face.

"You guys are so mean." Mia says. "Hey, I didn't do anything." I say sucking up to her.

"Fine, you are nice but they are not." Mia says pointing to Joe and Sam now.

"Fine, if I am not nice then I am going to let it out." Joe says right before he bursts out in hysterics.

"Okay, well I need to go potty so can you guys get off my blanket so I can get out of my bed?" Mia says. Potty? That is adorable, I can so get use to this. I think to myself as she gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

Me and Joe decide we should probably go get dressed so we leave the girls so they could get dressed as well.

"What should I wear?" Joe asks me.

"I don't care, wear something comfortable." I tell him, I go in and get some skinny jeans on along with a dark grey short sleeve shirt, I am looking very good today. I thought to myself as I look in the mirror, then Joe came in.

"Hey good choice." I say.

"Thanks, I thought it was." Joe says. After we are dressed Joe decides it is a good time to go check on the girls, to see if they are done or need anything. After a few minutes he comes back out bright red and completely embarrassed, it is really funny actually.

"So are the girls ready yet?" I ask him, trying to find out why he is blushing.

"No." Is all he says, he wont look me in the eye so I know something happened. I will just ask Mia what is going on when she comes out. I think to myself. Finally, after about ten minutes the girls come out, I was right about to ask her what happened in there with Joe but I look at Mia and my mouth goes all dry and drops wide open.

"What?" She asks while walking over to me. She is wearing my clothes, even better my favorite pair of pants, even better reason for them to be my favorite pair…I think to myself over and over trying not to bounce up and down like a little kid in a candy shop.

"You're wearing my favorite pair of pants." I tell her.

"Oh well I liked them so I decided to wear them." She says looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, they look very good on you." I tell her getting a little embarrassed myself.

"Thank you." She tells me smiling straight at me. I look at my watch, we need to get out of here before I explode, so I clear my throat so I don't do that stupid squeak thing I do sometimes when I am super happy or embarrassed.

"We should get going, it's already twelve-thirty and we still need to get lunch before we go to the E center, we are suppose to be there at one-fifteen." I tell everyone, trying to get it all out in one breath. After we get to the car we all vote to eat at Carl's Jr. for lunch. When we get to the E center we get rushed in to the lounge, there were screaming girls everywhere like usual but now we have the girls with us so we need to be extra careful. Once in the lounge grace comes over and takes me and Joe so we can get ready to go talk to the press for awhile. We go back to see the girls.

"Well, Me and Joe are going to do this press conference, you can come if you want but it's just going to be us sitting at a table talking about the concert and the upcoming tour." I tell her.

"Um, I think I am going to stay in here, I don't know what I will do but I don't really want to go out there and sit at a table." She tells me.

"You can use my laptop if you wan, it's right over there." I tell her pointing it out for her.

"Okay, thanks." She says to me.

"Have a nice conference, don't get bored." Mia and Sam say at the same time as we get up and get ready to leave. Once we get all ready and pumped up we head out to face the press.

"Nick, Joe we see you have some new girls with you, care to explain?" We hear some press guy ask.

"They are really nice girls. The brunette is the girl that got hit in the face at yesterdays concert and the blonde girl is her sister." We answer trying to dodge the bullet. They ask a bunch of other questions that we answer with ease but I don't pay much attention until.

"Who were those lovely young ladies that were with you today, are they your guys' new girlfriends?" A reporter asks and that makes me pay attention again. Me and Joe just look at each other. Joe clears his throat, "Yes, they are our new girlfriends." He answers, now everyone is shouting out a bunch of stupid stuff.

"What are their names?" Another reporter asks.

"Well I am dating the blonde one, her name is Mia Huston." I answers, she is the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I think to myself after I answer their question.

"What about you Joe?" The reporter asks Joe.

"I am dating the brunette one her name is Sam Huston." He answers with such a goofy grin on his face.

"Are they twins?" A random person yells.

"No, they are two years apart." We answer.

"Okay people, we wont answer anymore questions about the girl. Only questions about us or our music." Joe tells everyone. After another thirty or so minutes of answering questions we are finally done with the press conference and can go see our beautiful girls again.

As soon as we get done with the whole conference we go back to the lounge I look around for Mia and see her sitting on the couch so I go sit by her. Mia is giving me a weird look.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" She says to me, now feel guilty.

"Yeah, if you don't mind that is. It was easier than explaining that we are just friends, and if I say that there would definitely be rumors about weather we are dating or not." I tell her trying to explain everything.

"I don't mind, I like you so it's fine with me." She says smiling at me, now I have a goofy grin planted on my face.

"Boys it's time to get ready for your concert." Someone at the door says but I don't pay that much attention because I just want to let Mia have all my attention right now. After we leave the room we hear the girls turn on the radio so we get dressed and decide it would be fun to watch the girls in the security camera's for awhile, after about four songs we decide to head back but it was so entertaining to watch we cant stop smiling. Joe jiggles the handle a few times and hear the music turn off really fast and someone running then we walked in.

"What were you girls doing in here? We heard something." We tell them.

"We weren't doing anything." Sam says, but she is the worst liar in the history of liars.

"Well we heard some really good singing, if it wasn't you girls who was it?" We ask, we knew this would get them to tell the truth.

"Okay, it was us." Mia says, she looks over to Sam, she is glaring right at Mia.

"Well, we have a question for you girls and we are serious about this, okay so Demi refuses to join us in our concert tonight because you girls are our girlfriends, and she hasn't gotten over Joe yet. So we were wondering if you girls could sing her parts in a couple songs?" I ask, staring at Mia the whole time. Just the mention of Demi's name ticks me and Joe off again by the way Joe looks right now.

"Can we have a second to talk about this?" They ask us.

"Yeah, we are going to do mic checks so it would be excellent if you girls could give us an answer when we get back." Joe says. We go out and check all the different mics and take a few pictures with fans then we head back in.

"Yes we will sing with you on stage." They tell us.

"We are going to practice with this CD, okay?" Joe asks them.

"Yeah that's a good idea" They say. After we are done practicing all the songs.

"Sounds good." We say. The door swings open again and Grace pops in.

"Girls come on, we need to get you ready. The boys are going to do five songs then you are going to join them, so we need to hurry and get ready." Grace tells the girls.

"Okay coming." The girls say to Grace. Mia walks over to me and whispers 'good luck' in my ear as she hugs me then she gives me a peck on the cheek and leaves.

"So you and Sam are kissing now?" I ask Joe, noticing him and Sam kissed on the lips.

"Well we are boyfriend/girlfriend, I think it is okay now." Joe tells me getting pretty defensive about it.

"I was joking, Joe calm down." I tell him as I laugh a little bit.

It is time to go onstage so we go out and sing our first five songs, it is finally time for an intermission so we can go change and such. We are back finishing getting changed when the girls come walking up, I cant take my eyes off of Mia now.

"Hey." She says to me.

"Hey." Is all I can manage to say back to her.

"You guys sounded good out there." She says.

"Thanks, but we are going to sound so much better with you girls up there with us." I tell her trying not to attack her with all the kisses I just want to lay on her right now so I decide a hug would work… For now.

"Are you nervous about singing onstage for the first time?" I ask her trying to distract myself from the fact that her lips are almost touching mine, right as I decide I am going to lean down and let them finally touch Joe puts his stupid hand between us and I end up kissing his hand instead of my beautiful Mia.

"Guys, this is not the time for this, lets get onstage." Joe says then walks back over to Sam. Me and Mia both sigh with frustration and back off but Mia grabs my hand as we walk out on stage together.

"Don't be nervous, it will be great." I tell Mia but I don't think she can really hear me all that well because she just looks at me like I am dumb and looks forward again. After the girls are done with their songs they thank everyone and head backstage, everyone is cheering for them. We decide it is time to start our last song, we finish and thank everyone then go back to our beautiful women. We go to the lounge, I sit with Mia on the love seat so Joe and Sam can have the couch to themselves.

"Okay so where were we before we got interrupted so rudely?" Mia says as I start leaning in towards her.

"Oh I think we were right about here." I say as I get closer and closer. "Ugh, what do you want?" Mia asks Sam after she interrupted our kiss again.

"Oh nothing really just wanted to ask Nick if he asked you yet." Sam says looking at me.

"Ask me what?" Mia asks looking at me as well. What was I suppose to ask her again? Oh yeah.. I think trying to remember what I was suppose to ask Mia.

"So you know how we are going to go on tour?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She says.

"Well, we leave for Europe tonight at three-thirty in the morning and I was wondering if you would like to go with us?" I ask her as I grab her hand trying to get her to come.

"Yes, we are going to go with you guys." Sam says to me then gets up and goes back to Joe.

"Okay, well if we are going to go to Europe with you guys we need to call our mom to tell her and we are going to have to go home to get all of our stuff." Mia says.

"Okay sounds good, you can use my phone to call her again and then we will head to your house after you get off the phone." I tell her.

"Oh no, I am not the one who is calling her this time, it is Sam's turn to call her." She tells me as she walks over to Sam and gives her the phone. We are all quiet, a few minutes later Sam is bouncing all over the place like a little kid again.

"Mom said yes." She keeps singing over and over, I have to admit she does have a good voice.

Grace comes in and she stops.

"I hear you are going with the boys." Grace says.

"Yeah we are going to go with them." Sam says. They start talking about some clothes or something. We finally arrive at their house, I give Mia's hand a little squeeze as we walk through the door.

"Hi mom, hi Kris." The girls say. After awhile of talking the girls go downstairs to pack, while we were upstairs their mom started showing us pictures and telling us stories about them. Finally the girls come upstairs but now they are taking pictures of everything. We take plenty of pictures so we all say our goodbyes and head out to the car. The girls are crying, I hate to see them like this so I pull Mia over to me and let her cry while I hug her to make her feel better. Until I realized I needed to tell our manager about this so I tell her I have to take a call and she decides to hug Big Rob, I have a feeling they are going to be good friends Finally I get off the phone and take Mia back, they stop crying but Mia just cuddles in tighter to me till we get to the airport, as soon as she sees the plane she is suddenly feeling a lot better, in fact she is in awe over our plane so her and Sam decide they want to take pictures with it. Seriously funniest girlfriend ever. I think as I watch them take pictures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

JPOV

"They are so weird." I tell Nick after the girls got out of the car and ran towards the plane.

"Yeah they are, but they crack me up." Nick says as I get out of the car after him.

"Hey, Joe, Nick can you guys take pictures of us?" Sam calls to us. Me and Nick head over to where the girls are and take some fun pictures of them but then they wanted us to be in the pictures with them so we took a bunch more. After we were done taking a million pictures we all boarded the plane. Me and Nick went and told the pilots we were ready to go but right as we were headed back to the girls we hear the stereo turn on, it is on full blast, I am pretty sure I unplugged that is all I thought to myself as we ran back to the room. I see Mia laying on the floor in front of one of the speakers and Sam across the room laughing so hard she is crying, so go over to the plug and pull it out.

"Gosh Mia, Sam was right, you don't have a brain do you?" I joke with her.

"You are so mean." She tells me as she lets out an embarrassed gush of air, so I decide I have been mean enough and I help her off the floor then I see Sam is still in hysterics. BEST EVER! I scream in my head because seeing Sam like this is the funniest thing I have ever seen. I head over towards Sam and sit by her but she is finally calming herself down.

"Wow, your sister is not the brightest thing is she.." I say to her starting a conversation hoping I can get her to go into hysterics again. "Yeah, she has her moments." She tells me back. I wonder if she is more like her sister than I know.. I think to myself hoping she is cause I would totally love that.

"It's late, I'm going to change into some pajamas." She says before I can get anything else out, then she got up and went to the bathroom. Like a minute later Mia followed her in there to get changed for bed.

"Well Nick, how about we get ready for bed while they are so we don't make them feel weird or something." I tell him.

"Okay lets go." He says, and we get our pajamas and go get changed. The girls were back by the time we came in, Sam makes all my clothes look better. I think to myself as I walk in the room. I see Mia has a long couch so me and Nick fight to see which one will get it but of coarse Nick gets it so I turn my attention over to Mia, walk over and glare at her the whole time. "Hey shorty, you need to move to the loveseat, you fit better than I do." I tell her.

"Um, sorry but I already claimed this couch so sucks to be you." Mia says back to me looking so smug I just want to get her back for that. Perfect, I think to myself as I bend over, pick her up and take her to the loveseat.

"Sam tell him to let me go, that is my couch, I claimed it." Mia says to Sam.

"He is taller than you so he should get the longer couch." Sam says to her. YES, she is on my side, take that Mia.. I think as I drop Mia on the loveseat and go over to the long couch to get comfortable and fall asleep almost instantaneously.

I am having this really great dream about me and Sam walking along the beach when all of a sudden I tripped and fell really hard on to my butt. It hurts pretty bad but I just get up because I don't remember tripping over anything and Sam is just laughing. I get off the sand and start chasing her down the beach so I can get her. We are running for like five minutes when I finally catch her I pick her up and spin her around in a circle then I start running for the water, as soon as we got in she splashed me in the face so I grab her and pull her in for a kiss but out of nowhere I hear a huge noise and open my eyes. Oh god, why am I cuddling Nick? I almost kissed NICK, AWW…. I yell at myself in my head freaking out a little bit. Everyone is staring at us and I am still on the ground so I get up and go over to sit by Sam but my dream was a little to real so I don't want anything to happen especially after what just went down between me and Nick so I just keep on blushing and keep my hands to myself right now. We all decide to go get dressed, the girls go into the bathroom to change.

"How did we get on the same couch?" I ask Nick.

"I don't know but I have a feeling the girls have something to do with it." Nick tells me.

"Yeah, I think you may be right." I tell Nick. After we are dressed and done talking we hear the girls come in. Oh my gosh, Sam looks so beautiful. I think to myself when they finally come in and sit down. I decide I want to go sit by her because we have to sit anyway and this is the perfect opportunity to hold her hand. After we land we all have to get off the plane and to the car as fast as possible because the crowd is crazy wild and we are a little behind schedule right now. As we are headed to the car I notice Sam is practically running in the dirt with high heals on, I feel horrible. Maybe I should offer to carry her, or would that be weird? I start asking myself but we get to the car and we all pile in. I am sitting between Sam and Nick, I want to talk to Sam but she is just staring out the window and I don't want to disturb her so I will just keep my thoughts to myself. Maybe I should hold her hand again, well maybe not, What if she didn't like it? Am I being a creeper? I am thinking about all this stuff the whole way to the hotel.

We finally get to the hotel and all practically fall out of the car to go inside.

"Hi we are here to check in under Jonas Brothers." I hear Big Rob checking us in but I am to busy watching Sam play with a piece of hair on her face that must be bothering her.

"Okay all checked in you guys can go to your rooms now." Big Rob tells us. We head up to the top floor where our rooms are going to be, but I look at the doors and one says Sam and Joe. Sam is so excited when she sees the sign she grabs my hand and is practically dragging me behind her to see the nice suite, she keeps a hold of me the whole time she is looking around the room, I am totally okay with this by he way. When we go into a new room she is so excited and complimenting everything, in the bathroom she is excited because we have our own sinks. She finally finds the makeup mirror and I practically have to drag her away from it, what a silly girl. She lets go of my hand to look at everything else so I decide to take this chance to get out my presents for her, I set them up on the coffee table. Right after I get done setting it up she comes back in and freezes just looking at the new laptop I got her. She comes over and sits on the couch right beside me then she picks up the laptop.

"That is your new laptop, I had the cover made special for you." I tell her smiling.

"I absolutely love it, thank you so much." She says back to me.

"I have one more thing for you, when I was on the phone with your mom she said you girls could come with us if we make sure you could stay in touch as much as possible, so here I got you this as well." I tell her and hand her new cell phone over to her.

"The J is for Joe." I admit to her blushing now. But she leans over and kisses me so I go along with it.

"I can't thank you enough." She tells me and kisses me again.

I grab either side of her face to pull her in as close to me as possible but then out of nowhere I hear.

"Get a room." Mia says as she is walking over to us, I wish she wouldn't do that. "We have a room." I point out to her and wave my hand around the big suite she is now standing in the middle of. "Well whatever, that is still gross. I never wanted to see that." Mia says to us. Well I want to kiss Sam again so can you just leave? I think to myself. "Who says you had to, you could have knocked." I point out to her, a little frustrated that she wont leave so I could continue. "I was to excited to show Sam this." Mia tells me, showing us her new phone. "That is awesome, look at mine." Sam tells her. "That is awesome, have you figured it out at all yet?" Mia asks Sam. "No I haven't really got the chance yet." Sam says blushing back at Mia. "Did he give you anything else?" Mia asks her. "Yeah, he gave me this laptop." Sam shows Mia. Mia just starts laughing then she goes on, "That is so cute, but it looks like two guys." She says. No I can totally see Sam. I think to myself when, "No it doesn't, you can totally tell that is me and Joe." Sam says all defensive about the picture on the front. Mia laughs again, "I know, I was just messing with you." Mia tells Sam. "Well I am going to go back to my room, you should come over later and check it out." Mia says. "No I'm good." I tell her, I just want to sit here with Sam. "I was talking to Sam, I wouldn't show you around my room." She shoots at me teasingly. All I do is stick out my tongue then, "Okay I will look at it sometime." Sam tells her stopping a fight before it could happen. "Okay." Is all Mia says before she leaves again. "We should get room service and just relax tonight." I offer to Sam. "Okay sounds good to me." She says to me as she gets the menus out. "I want the chicken fettuccini. What are you going to get?" Sam says. That is what I was going to get but I don't want to be weird and order the same thing so, "I was thinking about getting a piece of pizza." I tell her saying the first thing that came to my mind. I order our food then we hear a knock at the door, wow that was fast. Sam goes and gets it, it is Mia again. She talks to Sam for a minute then Sam invites Mia in and they go in the bedroom and lock the door. I wonder what is going on? I think to myself. I pick up Sam's phone because I want to play with it, it looks wicked awesome. Right as I get use to it Sam comes out, "I am going to the lobby with Mia and Big Rob, do you want a drink?" She asks me. Root beer sounds delicious right now, "Yeah, can you get me a root beer please?" I ask her. "Okay, I will be back in a couple minutes." She tells me then shuts the door right behind her. Wow, I didn't even get a good bye kiss. Oh come on Joe she is only going to the lobby she wont even be gone for ten minutes. I know but… Wait am I talking to myself? I think to myself then decide I want to change into my pajamas. When I get done I hear the door so I go answer it, "Hello Mr. Jonas, I have you food here for you. Just leave the trays outside and we will come by and pick them up for you." The lady tells me. "Alright, thank you. Hey would you like an autograph?" I ask her because she looks like she is about to explode. "Yes more than anything but I am trying to act professional so I don't get in trouble." She tells me and hands me a napkin. I sign it, "There you go, I promise I wont tell anyone so you wont get in any trouble." I tell her and smile then she smiles and hands me our food. "Have a great night Mr. Jonas." She says. "Thank you, you too." I tell her and shut the door. Right after I set our food down and sit, Sam walks in and hands me my root beer, it is delicious just like I thought it would be.

We talk for a little while about random stuff like her ferrets and family and my family and everything like that. It was starting to get personal and intense again, we were just leaning in to kiss when Nick comes in. "Hey we have practice at the MEN arena at nine tomorrow morning so you might not want to stay up to late." Nick tells us. "Thanks." We tell him then he leaves. We talk for a few more minutes then decide it is time to head into bed. One bed, I forgot we only have one bed. I start freaking out. "Is it okay with you if we share a bed? It's not like anything is going to happen and the bed is so big so…" I start babbling because I an nervous and worried and freaking out. She puts her ultra soft finger over my lips and laughs, "Yeah, it's fine." She tells me and laughs again. We both get in bed and she is out like a light but I keep thinking about all that has gone on the past few days. Before I know it I am dreaming about Sam again, we are kissing when Mia comes and breaks us up but I look at her but she isn't Mia it is Sam, and there is another Sam over there, and there, and there. But I look at my Sam and she is smiling at me. "If you can figure out which Sam is the real Sam then I will kiss you again." She tells me as they all get in a big line and our song Paranoid starts playing out of nowhere. I look over all of them and I know exactly which one is the real her. I walk up to the real one and grab her face and kiss her. "How did you know?" She asks me smiling. "Because you are my Sam and I will always be able to tell if you are real, first of all you are the worst liar in history and your smile is very unique." I tell her. She smiles and hugs me, the dream just continued like that all night long


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nick's POV

"They are so weird." Joe says after the girls get out of the car and ran towards the plane.

"Yeah they are, but they crack me up." I says as Joe gets out of the car after me.

"Hey, Joe, Nick can you guys take pictures of us?" Sam calls to us. Me and Joe head over to where the girls are and take some fun pictures of them but then they wanted us to be in the pictures with them so we took a bunch more. After we were done taking a million pictures we all boarded the plane. Me and Joe went to tell the pilots we were ready to go. Right as we were headed back to the girls we hear the stereo turn on, it is on full blast. I see Mia laying on the floor in front of one of the speakers and Sam across the room laughing so hard she is crying. Oh no I hope Mia is okay. Is all that is running through my head when I see Mia in a little ball on the floor.

"Gosh Mia, Sam was right, you don't have a brain do you?" Joe jokes with her.

"You are so mean." She tells him as she lets out an embarrassed gush of air. Joe must have thought he was mean enough for now because he lent her a hand and helped her get up off the floor. After she is up she goes an sits on the couch so I go and sit by her.

"So that was a fun little adventure." I tell her trying to make small talk so I can make her feel better.

"How do you do that?" She asks me. Oh no what did I do? I think to myself.

"Do what?" I ask getting a little panicked now.

"Make me feel better with just a couple of words?" She asks me. "Well isn't that what boyfriends are suppose to do?" I ask her. Yes my master plan worked, hahaha. I think to myself.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says.

"So it's 2:15, we are leaving early, pilots are happy, and I have just made you happy geez, I am on a roll today." I tell her making her smile again.

"I am going to go change into some Jamas." She tells me. So adorable, Jamas.. I think as she walks away. Her and Sam go into get changed for bed.

"Well Nick, how about we get ready for bed while they are so we don't make them feel weird or something." Joe tells me.

"Okay lets go." I says, and we get our pajamas and go get changed. The girls were back by the time we came in, Holy cow, I am in heaven, is all I think when I walk in to see my angel, Mia sitting on the couch over by Sam. Me and Joe fight over who will get the other long couch but I win. Joe turns and starts walking right for Mia now.

"Hey shorty, you need to move to the loveseat, you fit better than I do." He tells her.

"Um, sorry but I already claimed this couch so sucks to be you." Mia says back to him looking so smug, I love when she does that. All of a sudden he bends over and picks her up.

"Sam tell him to let me go, that is my couch, I claimed it." Mia says to Sam.

"He is taller than you so he should get the longer couch." Sam says to her. Wow I thought Sam would be on Mia's team, weird. I think to myself after she says that. Joe goes right over to the couch and as usual is right asleep but me on the other hand I just watch Mia for the next few minutes until I realize I am dreaming now. It is a really good dream, Mia is going to go on this really scary roller coaster with me because we all decide to go to Disneyland. We get on the ride and she automatically grabs my hand, we are holding hands the rest of the time we are at Disneyland. All of a sudden I hear someone say something to me but I don't know where it came from, I feel a poke and I open my eyes to find Mia staring right at me.

"Hi, Mia." I say to her and then clear my throat. "Did you need something or have another bad dream?" I ask her as nice as possible cause I feel bad for her. "Here you can lay with me." I tell her but all of a sudden her eyes go all super wide. "Don't worry nothing will happen remember." I tell her pointing out my purity ring to her. I decide to just pull her down to me so she wont feel awkward by making the first move, I fall asleep again but this time she is really in my arms.

Next thing I know Big Rob is yelling in our ears and Joe is trying to kiss me so I throw him on the floor and sit up as straight as possible and blush a lot. Everyone is staring and laughing at us, I just ignore it for the main part. Big Rob tells us we all need to get dressed so the girls go into the bathroom again.

"How did we get on the same couch?" Joe asks me out of nowhere.

"I don't know but I have a feeling the girls have something to do with it." I tell him.

"Yeah, I think you may be right." Joe tells me. After we are dressed and done talking we hear the girls come in. The girls sit down so we go sit by them cause I don't want to be very far away from Mia right now, I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. After we land we all have to get off the plane and to the car as fast as possible. The crowd is crazy wild and we are a little behind schedule right now. As we are headed to the car I notice Sam and Mia are both wearing high heals, We should carry them. I think to myself but we are already at the car. The ride is very quiet cause everyone is enjoying the view, except Joe he looks like he is in a lot of pain or thinking really hard right now. We finally get to the hotel and all practically fall out of the car to go inside.

"Hi we are here to check in under Jonas Brothers." I hear Big Rob checking us in. I am watching Sam and Mia talking and Sam has a piece of hair that is bothering her so I start laughing at her. Mia comes over to me.

"It is not very nice to laugh but it is so funny to see Sam's hair bother her.

"Okay all checked in you guys can go to your rooms now." Big Rob tells us. We head up to the top floor where our rooms are going to be, but we look at the door and it has a sign that says Nick and Mia on it.

"I thought me and Sam would share a room and you would share with your brother." Mia turns to me and says.

"I think they just assumed that we would be sharing a room." I tell her trying not to get nervous.

"Oh well, we can share a room it's not like anything will happen." She says as she opens the door.

"Okay sounds fine to me." I tell her and walk in holding her hand. she keeps a hold of me the whole time she is looking around the room, I am totally okay with this by the way.

When we go into a new room she is so excited and complimenting everything, for some reason when we go in the bathroom and look at the shower she makes a weird face and then laughs a little. I let go of her hand and sit on the bed, she comes and sits by me so I grab her hand again.

"What are you smiling at?" She asks me.

"It's just funny, you are running around checking out everything in the suite." I tell her laughing again.

"I have never been in a suite so big and amazing." She tells me.

"Well if you want to see something amazing come look at the view we have from the balcony." I tell her taking her to the balcony and opening the door so she could see it.

"This is so amazing." She tells me as she turns and faces me.

"I have never even dreamed of going anywhere like this, thank you so much for taking me." She tells me. No thank you for coming, I think to myself.

"I wouldn't have rather anyone else but you experience this with me." I tell her opening up a little bit there. I lay my forehead against hers so I could get even closer without moving to fast.

"I wouldn't want to experience this with anyone else either." She tells me moving a little closer to me.

"Thank you." Is all I can manage to say as I move little bit closer again, I can practically feel her lips on mine now.

"For what?" She asks me.

"For coming with me, you had to leave almost everyone you love but you came anyway." I tell her.

"Even if I could I wouldn't change a single thing." She tells me. I cant resist anymore so I lean in the rest of the way and kiss her but we break apart when we hear.

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT NICK JONAS KISSING HIS GIRLFRIEND?" I am the happiest person on the earth right now. We end up waving to the people in the square then heading back inside holding hands.

"I am going to go finish looking around." She tells me as she lets go of my hand.

"I'll come look with you." I tell her grabbing her hand again. We go look through the rest of the rooms and then we finally get to the living room where her surprises are. I lead her over and sit her on the couch right in front of the laptop.

"What is all this?" She asks me.

"Well you know how Joe talked to your mom yesterday after Sam did?" I say.

"Yeah." She answers.

"Well she said if you girls go then you need cell phones so you guys can get in touch no matter what, so this is us following your moms orders." I tell her.

"Thank you so much." She says as she grabs the cell phone.

"Is it a U.S. one or a European one?" She asks me.

"It is a European one, we had them buy them and send them to our suites." I tell her.

"You are so amazing thank you." She tells me. She gets up and opens her new phone case then sits by me again to look at it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She tells me then gives me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, then she starts playing with her new phone again. So I put my hand over the screen so she will look at me.

"You still have one more surprise." I tell her. She looks at her laptop that I am holding up for her and starts crying.

"I love it so much, I cant thank you enough." She tells me. I pull her as close as I can with all the crap that is between us.

"You are so welcome, do you know what I want as a thank you gift?" I tell her as I take all the stuff of our laps and put it on the coffee table. "What?" She asks.

"I want this." I tell her as I lean in and kiss her. I swear this kiss feels forever long but to short at the same time. When we break apart she grabs her phone and starts playing with it again, I try to help her but I am not good with stuff like that so I pretty much give up.

"Did Joe give Sam a cell phone and a laptop?" She asks me as she turns to face me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I have to go see hers and show her mine, do you want to come?" She asks me.

"No, I'm good, I will wait right here." I say pointing to my spot cause I know for a fact they are probably kissing and I really don't want to see that.

"Okay, I will be back in a couple minutes." She tells me and leaves the room. I just sit there, I look at the menu for a few minutes then I just thinking about our amazing kiss till Mia gets back from Sam's and Joes room. Right in the middle of a thought I see Mia headed right for me and then she sits on my lap out of nowhere.

"I'm hungry." She tells me.

"Okay here is the menu, you can pick what you want then we will call down and order it." I tell her.

"Why was the menu sitting right beside you?" She asks me and smiles.

"I got hungry when you were talking to Sam so I decided to look at the menu." I tell her.

"Oh okay." She says then looks at the menu. "I want the lasagna." She tells me as she hands me the menu back.

"That's weird." I tell her.

"Why is wanting lasagna weird?" She asks me looking a little miffed. "Because that's what I was going to get." I tell her, wow we are meant to be.

"I guess we are just on the same brain wave today." She says. I laugh at her little comment.

"I like being on the same brain wave as you." I tell her.

"I am going to go get changed into some comfy clothes since we are staying in tonight." She says as she gets up off my lap. While she is in changing I decide it would be a good time to order our food so I pick up the phone and order it. Mia comes out and asks me if I want a drink.

"Yeah that would be awesome, I think I saw a soft drink machine down in the lobby if you wait a second I will go down with you." I say to her.

"No it's okay I will ask Big Rob to go down with me, you just go change into some jamas or something." She tells me as she walks out the door.

"Okay." Is all I say back to her.

I look down to the table and see Mia forgot her phone so I just sit there taking pictures of myself with it until I hear the door then I exit everything and hold it up for Mia to grab.

"Come back for this?" I ask her as she takes her phone.

"How did you know?" She asks me amazed.

"I heard you from the hallway." I tell her, not wanting her to find out I was taking pictures of myself with it. She leaves and so I decide I will go change now, right after I was done I heard the door so I decide to go check it.

"Hello Mr. Jonas, I have you food here for you. Just leave the trays outside and we will come by and pick them up for you." The lady tells me.

"Thank you very much." I tell her as she hands me the plates and I go set them down but she is just standing there still.

"Do you want an autograph or something?" I ask her kind of confused because she is just standing there staring at me.

"Well I would love one but I had a question, what room is Joe Jonas in? They said there were signs but there are no signs other than yours." She says.

"Here let me sign that." I say signing her napkin. "And he is in that room right there." I point to his room.

"Thank you so much Mr. Jonas." She says and then goes to Joes room. I shut my door and sit down. A few minutes later Mia comes back in and hands me my diet coke.

"How did you know I liked diet coke, you didn't ask me?" I ask her. "I had to ask Big Rob, but now I know." She tells me. She comes and sits down then we just eat.

"Be careful it's really hot." I tell her and then we talk about random things for awhile. After I am done eating I head over to Joes and Sam's to tell them about rehearsal in the morning. When I get back to our room Mia had already gone to bed and is out cold so I lay down and instantly fall to sleep. I don't remember dreaming about anything but me and Mia kissing all night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

JPOV

I wake up and look over to look at Sam but she is not there, I wonder where she could be so I get up and decide to look for her around the suite. After about five minutes of looking I see the balcony doors are open so I head that way but I notice a piece of paper sitting on the night stand by my cell phone. 'Joe, I am out in the meadow, I will be back in a little while.' I take a shower and get dressed then I look at the clock wow we have a little less than an hour till we have to go so I should go get Sam. I head down to the meadow to get Sam, I go out and see her just sitting there by herself so I go sit by her.

"Hi, what are you doing out here alone?" I ask her as she looks at me. "I wanted to come down here and relax but I didn't want to wake you up so I came down by myself." She tells me.

"How long have you been awake?" She asks me. Oh crap I didn't look at the time when I got up.

"I got up and got ready before I came down here." I tell her, not knowing the real amount of time I have been awake.

"That's weird, I didn't think I was out here that long." She tells me. "Well, we should head up to our room and get ready, we have to leave in about forty minutes." I tell her as I get up and help her up. We head back up to our room so we can get ready for the long day.

I see Sam get her clothes and head to the bathroom, I am already so I just sit here and wait for her. Half an hour later I am standing by the door waiting for Sam when she walks out. I will never get use to seeing a gorgeous woman walking around with me. I think to myself.

"How do you look so amazing every time I see you?" I ask her without realizing it.

"It's a gift." She says to me as she starts blushing so I smile at her. "We should get going." I tell her trying to resist shutting the door and start kissing her. We head out to the elevator but only see Big Rob, Mia and Nick aren't here yet. Weird I am always the late one. I think to myself, then we see Mia and Nick come over and we all get in the elevator. It is a small elevator but we all get in, the poor girls are the smallest so they keep getting smashed whenever one of us moves. Finally we get to the main floor and Big Rob gets out to help us through the crowd to the car. The ride was quiet other than the girls are humming some music. We finally arrive at the arena, there are already people lining up to get in. As soon as we get through the doors we have to start setting up for the concert.

"Do you want any help?" Sam asks me.

"No thanks, how about you take Mia to go look around." Nick tells her before I can get any words out. As he is telling her this I look at Mia to see she is touching some things that I know she is not suppose to but I will let Nick catch her.

"Okay we will go look around." Sam says to us then goes over and gets Mia to go with her.

"Wow dodged that bullet." Nick says as he walks away. So I bend down and work on untangling some cords that are sitting in front of me. I am finally finished untangling the cords and stand up but I bump into someone with my butt.

"Sorry I didn't mean…" I say then look at who I bumped into but I see that it is Sam but she must have a wig on or something.

"Sam I know that's you, you can't fool me with a black wig." I tell her laughing a little.

"How did you know it was me?" She asks me.

"You are wearing the same clothes and your hair is sticking out of the wig." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Do you know what I think every time I hug you or am around you?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks me as she turns and looks up at me.

"You are so short, I feel like a giant." I tell her and laugh a little. "Well, you look like a giant." She says right back to me. I look over and see Big Rob start heading over to me so I panic a little not wanting to get Sam in trouble, I kiss her on the forehead and start helping again.

After everything was set up and ready to go me and Nick started looking for the girls to see if they wanted to test the mic's with us but we couldn't find them anywhere, so we headed out to test out the mic's. As soon as we started singing our first song we hear screaming girls.

"OH MY GOSH NICK, JOE WE LOVE YOU. PLAY US A SONG." We turn around to see the girls standing in the audience area so we turn on the mic's.

"What are you girl's doing?" Nick asks them, they love us… I think to myself and smile.

"We are supporting you plus you need to get use to the yelling you will get from the audience. So, see we are helping you." They yell to us. Me and Nick just smile and laugh at them and start our first mic check. As we are singing and practicing around the stage the girls keep moving around to different places and yelling random fan girl things to us. Finally they come up to the stage.

"Lets play along with them." I tell Nick.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Nick says.

"Is there anyone in the audience that would like to join us on stage?" I ask, the girls start jumping up and down like all the fan girls do when we talk to the audience.

"How about you two." Nick says pointing to them. We help them up on stage, as we sing our songs they dance around us but it doesn't bother us one bit. Me and Nick keep giving each other looks like 'this is fantastic'. After about three hours of singing and dancing around we take a break and decide to go to lunch. We took the girls to this little deli. we talked for a little while then decided we should probably get back so we can finish rehearsal. We are all singing and dancing when I look at my watch wow it's six already. I tell the others, we wrap up practice and go to dinner then the head back to the hotel. Sam looks to adorably tired as she lays her head on my shoulder so I look down at her.

"Tired?" I ask and smile.

"Yeah, I'm so exhausted." She tells me.

"We can just relax tonight, maybe you can take a bath or something to relax yourself." I tell her, I just want her to relax and do something she like to do.

"A bath sounds good, my muscles are so tight." She tells me. Oh I should give her a massage. I think to myself for a second before.

"Here I will give you a massage, lean forward." I tell her. She leans forward and I start my famous massage. I never told her I give the best massages ever but she will find out.

The whole way to the hotel I gave Sam a massage and let her relax but I might have let her relax a little to much cause now she can't manage to walk on her own, I offer to carry her but she wont have that. I am practically carrying her anyway but I don't want to make her mad by doing something she doesn't want me to. We finally get to the room and I think Sam might just fall asleep right here.

"Joe.." She says.

"Yes, Sam?" I say.

"You can take a shower or bath if you want to, I know you didn't get one this morning." She tells me.

"Thank you, Sam." I tell her. When I go and get my pajamas to change into, Sam goes out on the balcony. I figure she will be fine while I take a shower so I get in and start the water about five minutes later I hear a knock at the door so I stop my water, grab a towel and stick my head out the bathroom door to see Sam.

"Do you need something?" I ask her as nice as I could. She is giving me a funny look, Dang I still have shampoo in my hair, I must look ridiculous. I think to myself as she laughs a little.

"No I just wanted to tell you that me and Mia are going to go down to the meadow and call our mom." She tells me.

"Okay, maybe you should take Big Rob with you." I tell her a little worried about them going down there by themselves. I can feel the shampoo on my face now.

"Maybe but I was just fine this morning." She tells me.

"Okay well be careful and tell her I say Hi." I tell her, I really do feel bad for practically taking them from their mom without any notice.

"Okay I will, maybe you should go rinse out your hair now, it is starting to drip down your forehead." She tells me. I knew I could feel it dripping. I shut the door and walk to the shower and turn on the water, but I am too late.

"Oh no, not my eye.." I yell at the shampoo as it drips into my eye and starts burning like no other. I finish up with my evil shower and get dressed. When I walk out of the bathroom I see Nick sitting on my bed, but he looks like he is concentrating pretty hard.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. "Nothing just thinking." He tells me.

"The girls went down to the meadow to call their mom." I tell him. "Lets see if we can hear what they are saying." He says.

"Yeah, they might be talking about us." I tell him. We start listening as hard as we can but all of a sudden we hear them.

"That was an interesting conversation." One of the girls says to the other.

"Girls we should head inside, it is getting really late." Big Rob tells them.

"Nick hurry go back to your room, the girls cant know that we heard them." I tell Nick then he books it over to his room. A few minutes later Sam comes in.

"You girls were out there for a long time." I tell her trying not to give away that we could hear them.

"We were catching our mom up on everything we have been doing." She tells me. I look at how tired she looks, she looks like she is going to fall over right were she is.

"You look like you are dead on your feet." I tell her.

"That's what I feel like too." She tells me as she grabs some pajamas and goes to change. I go up and get comfortable on the bed so we can go to sleep. She comes out of the bathroom and she is wearing the cutest pair of pajamas I have seen on her. She walks over to me, collapses into my arms and immediately falls to sleep so I give her a long kiss on her forehead and let her sleep in my arms the whole night, and hopefully every night for the rest of our lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nick's POV

I hear the shower so I open my eyes and look over to see if it was Mia taking a shower or just my imagination, yup it is Mia. I should get up and surprise her with a nice breakfast, I think to myself but right as I was getting up Mia opened the door to the bathroom so I pretended to be asleep again. She gets dressed and heads out to the balcony. I open my eyes and see that she is wearing one of my shirts, She looks really good in that one, I think to myself. I sit up and get out of bed, I head over to where Mia is and I put my arm around her. She jumps so high.

"You scared me." She says to me.

"Sorry." I tell her while I chuckle a little.

"What time is it?" She asks me.

"It's about seven thirty. What are you doing out here anyway?" I ask her still keeping my arm around her.

"I was just enjoying the view." She tells me as she waves her hand towards what she was looking at.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. We need to leave here be eight to get there on time so you might want to get ready." I tell her and head in to go take a shower. I finish my shower and blow dry my hair then we head towards the door when Mia grabs a pop tart so I have her grab me one too then we head to the elevator. We see everyone at the elevator so we get in and hurry down to the car.

We finally get to the arena, there are already people lining up to get in. As soon as we get through the doors we have to start setting up for the concert.

"Do you want any help?" I hear Sam ask Joe.

"No thanks, how about you take Mia to go look around." I tell her before Joe can get any words out. I saw Mia touching some stuff that can break. Mia is very clumsy so I'm just taking precautions.

"Okay we will go look around." Sam says to us then goes over and gets Mia to go with her.

"Wow dodged that bullet." I say as I walk away and find something that needs done. After everything was set up and ready to go me and Joe started looking for the girls to see if they wanted to test the mic's with us but we couldn't find them anywhere, so we headed out to test out the mic's. As soon as we started singing our first song we hear screaming girls.

"OH MY GOSH NICK, JOE WE LOVE YOU. PLAY US A SONG." We turn around to see the girls standing in the audience area so we turn on the mic's.

"What are you girl's doing?" I ask them while thinking, Oh Mia you are so adorable.

"We are supporting you plus you need to get use to the yelling you will get from the audience. So, see we are helping you." They yell to us. Me and Joe just smile and laugh at them and start our first mic check. As we are singing and practicing around the stage the girls keep moving around to different places and yelling random fan girl things to us. Finally they come up to the stage.

"Lets play along with them." Joe tells me.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I say.

"Is there anyone in the audience that would like to join us on stage?" Joe asks, the girls start jumping up and down like all the fan girls do when we talk to the audience.

"How about you two." I say pointing to them. We help them up on stage, as we sing our songs they dance around us but it doesn't bother us one bit. Me and Joe keep giving each other looks like 'this is fantastic'. After about three hours of singing and dancing around we take a break and decide to go to lunch. We took the girls to this little deli we like, we talked for a little while then decided we should probably get back so we can finish rehearsal. We are all singing and dancing when Joe looks at his watch.

"It's already six" He tells us. We wrap up practice and go to dinner then the head back to the hotel.

"I didn't know you guys practiced for so long." Mia says to me. "Yeah, it gets pretty boring." I tell her.

"Yeah but think me and Sam made it pretty fun today." She says to me.

"Yeah, most entertaining practice I think I have ever been to." I tell her smiling, just remembering today makes me smile.

We get back to the hotel and head up to our rooms.

"What are we going to do now?" Mia asks me. I think about it for a minute.

"I was thinking you could call your mom and then we could watch a movie." I tell her.

"Okay sounds good but I think I am going to go ask Sam if she wants to talk to mom also." She says then opens the door.

"Okay after you get back we can pick a movie." I tell her. She heads over to Sam and Joe's room and now I have nothing to do. Oh Mia is so cute, her little feet, her tiny hands barely fit in my hands. I think to myself as I look down at my hands and just imagine her hands laying in them. I hear the door so I look up.

"I am going to go down to the meadow behind the hotel with Sam, so we can call mom." She tells me as she picks up her phone. "Bye." She tells me.

"Bye." I tell her back as she shuts the door. What should I do now? I know I will go over with Joe. I think to myself. I walk over to their room and go in but Joe is in the shower but I can hear some talking so I sit on the bed and listen really carefully. I cant really hear them because Joe is being really loud but he comes out of the bathroom and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" Joe asks me.

"Nothing just thinking." I tell him.

"The girls went down to the meadow to call their mom." Joe tells me. "Lets see if we can hear what they are saying." I say.

"Yeah, they might be talking about us." Joe tells me. Of coarse I already know we can hear them but he doesn't and this is the only way I could get him to stay quiet long enough to hear. We start listening as hard as we can but all of a sudden we hear them.

"That was an interesting conversation." One of the girls says to the other.

"Girls we should head inside, it is getting really late." Big Rob tells the girls.

"Nick hurry go back to your room, the girls cant know that we heard them." Joe tells me, so I run back to my room and try to look as normal as possible.

I get into a very comfortable position, I feel like I am going to fall to sleep when all of a sudden I feel someone sit down next to me and lay their head on my shoulder.

"Hi." Mia says to me.

"Hi, what where you two doing out there so long?" I ask her, still trying to wake up enough to comprehend everything.

"We were talking to our mom." She tells me.

"Did she say anything weird?" I ask feeling more awake now as she gives me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" She asks looking so confused now. Oh man how do I put this so it doesn't sound like we were listening in on their conversation with their mom.

"I mean did she say something that you weren't expecting?" I ask. "Yeah I guess but how do you know?" She asks me as she sits up and looks at me kind of mad like. I don't want to get in trouble, how do I say this without getting in trouble?

"I just heard you girls talking when I went over to Joe's room." I decide to just tell her the truth.

"What exactly did you hear?" She asks me. Oh I heard more than you think I did. I think to myself.

"I heard you girls say, that was an interesting conversation then I heard Big Rob say you girls should come inside." I tell her what I could understand from their conversation.

"Are you sure that's all you heard?" She asks me. Oh no, do I look like I am lying? I think to myself.

"Yeah, that's all I heard I promise." I tell her.

"Okay." Is all she says then she stands up. What? Is she mad at me for listening to their call?

"What are you doing?" I ask her a little worried.

"I have to load all the pictures on to face book. I told mom I would." She tells me. Maybe she could hear the worry in my voice.

"Okay well you should do that fast, it is getting pretty late." I tell her. She walks around doing some stuff while I just watch her for a few minutes then she finally sits down. Out of nowhere she stands up.

"Can you take pictures of me showing off the room?" She asks me. "Yeah, what camera do you want me to use?" I ask her a little confused now.

"You can use yours." She tells me and hands it to me. We are taking pictures everywhere in the room and sometimes I would take pictures of her just to have. After we are finished taking all the millions of pictures of our room and everything she gets the computer and starts loading everything on there. As soon as she is done with all that she looks up at me and shuts her computer.

"I am so tired." She says as she stands up and comes over to me, she hugs me.

"Let's get ready and go to sleep then." I tell her but really I just want to stay like this for the rest of forever, but I guess we do need sleep. Mia gets her stuff and heads to the bathroom so I just change in the closet. I come out and head over to the bed, as I am getting in bed Mia comes out and looks absolutely adorable. As soon as I am in bed and comfortable Mia comes and gets in bed then scoots all the way over to me so I decide I will put my arm around her because she makes me feel so comfortable no matter what. We fall to sleep all snuggled up.


End file.
